New responsibility
by Lacey99
Summary: About a year after their move back to D.C, Harm gets some new responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

Washington D.C April 2012

Harm stretched lazily after shutting off the alarm. After a stressful week, he was looking forward to the weekend. He had been acting JAG for two weeks now, since Admiral Young retired after a turbulent period as JAG. It had been one news headline after the other, until he under pressure decided to retire. His problems with alcohol and two separate situations with female companionship out of wedlock, resulted in pressure from the higher ups and forced him to finally retire. Not a moment too soon according to most of the people serving under him.

"Morning," he mumbled as he watched his wife come out of the bathroom.

"Morning," she said sweetly as she took off her robe, threw it on the bed and walked over to the closet.

Harm smiled widely and sat up. "What would it take to persuade you to come back to bed?"

She laughed softly as she took her uniform out of the closet. "You don't have time for that Admiral."

He let out a groan. "Don't I know it." He got out of bed and walked over to her. "If male lawyers knew that you wore bright red underwear under that uniform they wouldn't be able to concentrate in court."

She turned to him. "Good thing you're the only one knowing then." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, making sure the kiss lasted longer than she had planned. After seven years of marriage he still couldn't get enough of her.

"Mmm, it's a shame the kids will be awake soon," she said when the kiss ended.

He smiled. "And we have to go to work," he kissed her again, then released her. "Maybe we can have lunch today?"

"Do you have the time?" she wondered as she started dressing.

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, then came back out while brushing his teeth. "I'm finally feeling like I am on top of things."

"Admiral Young really left behind a big mess, didn't he?" Mac hesitated. "I wonder when they'll appoint a new JAG?"

Harm found his uniform and started putting on his pants. Then he hurried to the bathroom again, before coming back out without the toothbrush. "I haven't heard anything."

"I'm sure you'll be on the list," Mac said as she finished buttoning her uniform jacket.

He smiled as he watched her turn into the no nonsense Marine Colonel. "Only you can make that uniform look sexy."

She smiled. "What's with you today?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Just realizing that I have a very hot wife, that's all."

"Just realizing?" she questioned with amusement.

He laughed softly. "Well, not just, but I've been preoccupied lately. Sorry about that."

"I understand," she said and kissed him softly. "But maybe this weekend we can spend some time alone?"

"I'd really like that," he said and smiled. "So, what about lunch?"

"I can do lunch," she said.

"Good," he said just as the bedroom door opened and an energetic six-year-old barged in. "Morning, Matthew," he said and released his wife.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go get dressed and brush your teeth, honey," Mac said and hugged him. "I'll go fix us breakfast while you and daddy get ready."

"Okay," Matthew said and left them.

"See you downstairs," Mac said and followed her son.

Harm continued to dress. He was looking forward to having things calm down for a while. He had no problems functioning as JAG while they waited for a new one to be appointed, but he wasn't as sure as Mac was that he'd be on the list of possible new JAG's. It would mean retiring with three stars instead of two as he wore now. He hadn't decided yet, but he was considering retirement. The kids were growing up in a hurry and he was missing out on a lot with them because of a demanding career. Their schedules were already packed, with three kids and all their activities, his career and Mac back on full duty. Over the last two weeks he had constant bad conscience because of long days, late nights and not enough time in the day. He wanted time with the kids, he had a lot to make up for with them. And he needed time with his wife, preferably without clothes.

After a meeting with SecNav, he came back to the office in time for lunch. Today, he told his Petty Officer, he wouldn't let anything interfere with his plan on taking his wife to lunch, and picking up his kids from school.

"Yes, sir," Petty Officer O'Neil said and took the files Harm handed her. "You deserve some time off after the work you've done over these last two weeks."

"We both do. I hope you're leaving early today too, Petty Officer," Harm said as he walked into his office.

"I will, sir," the Petty Officer promised just as they both turned when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Petty Officer," Mac said as she stepped into Harms office.

"Colonel," the Petty Officer said and turned to Harm. "Anything else, sir?"

"No thank you O'Neil," Harm walked over to his wife and kissed her softly. "Ready for mess hall meatloaf?"

"Sure," she said as they walked through the bullpen. "Busy day?"

"No, not really. It's finally calming down. By the way, we need to switch cars. I'm picking up the kids today."

Mac smiled. "Good for you. They will be really happy about that."

"What do you have going on today?" he wondered as they took the elevator down.

"My schedule is pretty light. I'll be home early as long as the Article 32 hearing won't be prolonged. If the defense rests I should be able to decide if it's going to general court martial before the weekend starts," she said as they walked out of the elevator.

"We probably shouldn't talk about work. We probably should talk about how this will work while I'm acting JAG," he said thoughtfully.

"It could turn out to be permanent, Harm," Mac reminded him.

"We have to find a way to make it work without it being a conflict of interest. I assign the lawyers, they appear before you…"

"But I don't answer to you. And we don't have to talk about work. There are a million other things to talk about you know," she reminded him.

"Like what to have for dinner tonight?" he questioned.

"Exactly. I'll let you make that decision," she said and smiled. "Now, I need food."

He laughed softly.

Harm didn't realize how much he had missed driving the minivan. Not because he thought it was the most amazing car ever, but because he got to drive around with their kids in it. He was enjoying the interaction between them, and every now and then they'd want to tell him something or ask him something. He got more conversation out of the drive to and from school than any place else.

"Jake has to live in two places now, Dad. His dad moved out and he has a new girlfriend, Jake said."

"Really? Well, that happens sometimes," Harm told his son.

"He'll have two rooms, and twice as many toys, Dad," Matthew continued. "And his dad bought him a new videogame yesterday. Can I go over and play?"

"Sure, we'll set something up next weekend maybe," Harm promised.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Would you get a new girlfriend?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Why?" the six-year-old asked curiously.

"Because I love your Mom."

"Mom is pretty great," Matthew agreed.

"She is the best."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well, yes, but she's also my wife."

"What's the difference?"

"A girlfriend is someone you're not married to," Harm explained.

"Oh."

Harm stopped the car and smiled as Nathan and Claire got in. "Did you guys have a good day?"

"Dad?" Nathan was surprised.

"Are you picking us up?" Claire added.

"Yes, I'm trying to make up for the last two weeks. I promise things will calm down from now."

"Do you have time for my game tomorrow?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Absolutely," Harm promised.

When Mac drove up to their house later she found all kids and Harm outside playing soccer on the front lawn. She smiled as she got out of the corvette, Harm's proudest possession, except from his plane of course. She walked over to them.

"Hey, honey," Harm ran over and greeted her with a kiss.

"Are you guys having fun?"

Matthew came running over too and hugged her. "We're ordering pizza for dinner, Mom."

"That sounds great." Mac watched as Matthew ran over to Nathan and Claire who were busy with the ball.

"Finally the weekend," Harm said.

Mac smiled and touched her husband's cheek in a sweet gesture. "Finally."

"The kids were happy when I picked them up." Harm took her hand and leaned in and kissed her again.

"I bet they were. Hopefully things will calm down for a while. I should change," she released him and headed inside the house. After watching her husband walking around with constant bad conscience for two weeks it was nice to see him with the kids. Maybe they could find some time alone as well during the weekend.

"Nathan, look after the others for a while. I'm ordering pizza, and I need to talk to Mom about something." Harm hurried inside and walked upstairs to the master bedroom. He found his wife with her shirt unbuttoned, busy hanging up her jacket. He closed the door and walked over to her, kissing her deeply. The jacket was forgotten as her shirt hit the floor.

"Wow!" Mac turned breathlessly to her husband a while later. "That was really good Admiral."

Harm laughed. "God, I needed that. I've been having trouble concentrating today. I almost forgot about good order and discipline for a while and considered stopping by your office to… well, let's just say that it wouldn't have been appropriate."

She kissed him deeply, letting her hands wander up his sides and around his neck. They had been so busy, and so tired at night that sex had been the last thing on their minds. "We should really get up before the kids come looking for us."

Harm kissed her again then he let out a sigh and rose. "You're right."

She got out of bed and put on her robe and started gathering her uniform from the floor. After seven years of marriage he still had the ability to make her knees go weak. And he still found ways to surprise her, like he had done fifteen minutes ago.

Harm dressed and reached for his phone. "I forgot about the pizza."

"Too busy with other things, Admiral?"

The way she said Admiral almost made him forget about the pizza again. He smiled and looked at her with love. She was so beautiful, her hair messy after their loving, her lips slightly swollen from the kissing, her eyes sparkling. He loved seeing her happy.

"I better order before you make me forget again."

She laughed softly and hung her uniform in the closet. She put on underwear and found jeans and a sweater from the closet. She was about to put on clothes when she felt his arms around her, and his lips on her neck. "Harm…"

"What?" He ignored her protest and turned her around in his arms finding her mouth.

The door to their bedroom flew open. "Dad, when's pizza?"

"I forgot to lock the door," Harm mumbled as he released his wife. "Soon, buddy."

"What are you guys doing?" Matthew wondered as he got on their bed and started jumping.

"Kissing," Harm responded as he walked over to the bed and tried to reach for his son. "No jumping on the bed."

Matthew laughed and jumped out of reach.

Mac put her clothes on and put her hair in a ponytail before she walked over to her boys. "Are you giving your dad a hard time, Matt?"

Matthew laughed as Harm finally reached him and lifted him up in the air. "Come on, buddy."

Mac loved watching the interaction between father and son. They had matching smiles on their faces as Harm put Matthew on the ground.

"Are you guys all done kissing so we can have pizza?" Matthew asked.

Harm pretended to think about it. "Fine, let's have pizza." He reached for his wife's hand. "We can kiss later."

Matthew ran out of their room and Mac followed her husband in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

A.J Chegwidden's house

Harm walked out on the porch and counted the right amount of kids running around. The older kids played softball, while the youngest were climbing trees and running around. It was a chill in the air, but warm enough that a light jacket was enough. Spring was coming full force.

"Are the troops all accounted for?"

Harm turned smilingly to his former commanding officer. "They are all here."

A.J handed Harm a beer. "Mac looks great."

Harm took the beer and leaned back on the railing. He smiled by the mentioning of his wife. "She always does."

"You're a lucky man, Harm. Smartest thing you ever did was marrying her." A.J smiled as he sat down in one of the chairs on the porch.

"Well, I had to do something smart eventually, right?" Harm laughed softly.

A.J laughed too. "How is it being JAG?"

"Acting JAG," Harm corrected. "It's fine. Young made a mess of things, but it's calming down. I still don't agree with SecNav about letting him off the hook when it came to the accusations of sexual harassment. They let him off easy."

"Politics."

"It's a hell of a thing." Harm put his beer down on the railing and crossed his arms. "I don't know A.J. Maybe I should just retire."

"It's an option of course. If it's what you want. I personally believe that you'd make a fine JAG."

"I appreciate that."

"You have a great family, Harm. Mac will support you no matter what you decide." A.J stood. "But make sure you don't decide based on a bad conscience. The kids, and Mac, they are all proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you."

"I'm just afraid that I'll miss out on what's important. Seven years ago, I wouldn't have thought about it twice, but things have changed."

"For the better I would say." A.J smiled and turned when Mac walked out on the porch.

"Everyone accounted for?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Harm smiled as she walked over to where he stood and did her own counting. "You don't trust my ability to count right?"

Mac turned to him with a teasing smile. "The Marines like to double check when the Navy makes reassurances."

"I'm glad to see that nothing has changed," A.J smiled. "You look lovely, Mac. Is Harm behaving?"

"Surprisingly well." Mac offered a sweet smile in her husband's direction. "How are Francesca and the grandkids?"

"They are great. I'm visiting them next week and staying for a month."

They all turned when Harriet stepped out on the porch. "Everything okay out here?"

"I've counted them, and Mac counted them to make sure, so yes, they are all here," Harm reassured.

Harriet smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting us, A.J."

"It was about time we found the time to catch up," A.J said and smiled. "Did you have the recipe on that shrimp salad?"

"Absolutely, let me write it down for you."

Harriet and A.J left the porch, and Harm pulled his wife into his arms. "This is nice."

"It is," she agreed and kissed him. "Remember our first kiss out here?"

Harm smiled. "Oh yeah. The good old days when we would date, or in your case get engaged, to other people and pretend we were nothing more than friends and coworkers."

"Hey, you had your chance in Australia," she reminded him.

"Don't remind me," he pulled her close.

"People seem to pass through my life, except for you. Will you always be there?"

He smiled, remembering sitting on another porch with her, hearing her say just those words.

"I want you to know, that if you want a baby, in the future, the offer still holds. We could do it together, like we planned."

His words made her lift her head to look at him.

He ran his hand up her body, cupping her face. "We did good. It can't get any better than this."

She looked into his eyes. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I really do," he smiled and kissed her softly. "Marrying you is the smartest thing I ever did."

"I agree," she said teasingly.

He laughed.

She sobered up. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Three days later

Mac was in her office getting some work out of the way while she waited for her husband to be ready for lunch. She was just about to rise to look for a lawbook she needed, when security appeared in her door.

"We have to secure the building. Everyone has to leave, ma'am."

Mac knew instantly that something had happened. "What happened?" she asked as she followed the guard.

"There's been a shooting."

Once out of the building she looked around for Harm, but he wasn't among them. She saw Bud and headed for him. Bud had just returned to duty on Harm's request, after being a civilian since he and his family left London three years ago. He had agreed to serve again, as Harm's Chief of Staff, when Harm had asked him after he became the Deputy Judge Advocate.

"Do you know anything? "she asked.

Bud hesitated. "The Admiral and Lieutenant Commander Graves have been taken hostage in the library, ma'am."

Mac's eyes widened and she temporarily forgot how to breath. "What happened? "

"I was in court, so I have no idea, Colonel. I'm sure we'll know soon," Bud reassured.

Mac felt panic take her, she turned and walked away. She needed to compose herself. She took a few deep breaths and looked around until she found who was in charge.

"Excuse me, I'm Colonel Mackenzie. What's going on in there?" she asked.

"Colonel, I'm Agent Tyke. I'm afraid it's too soon to tell. All we know is that shots were fired in the library," the agent said as someone yelled his name. "I have to go."

"Colonel?"

She turned and saw Bud approach her. "It's Graves client, Petty Officer Muck, in there with them. Apparently Harm went into the library in exchange of Lieutenant Lee. The Petty Officer threatened to kill Lieutenant Lee if she didn't get to see the JAG."

"Why would Petty Officer Muck do this?" Mac wondered.

"I don't know. She was facing charges for killing a fellow enlisted man, claimed that it was in self-defense. I have no idea why she'd make the situation worse for herself like this," Bud looked past Mac's shoulder. "Looks like they're going into the building."

Mac turned and saw agents getting ready to go into the building. "I think I need to sit down, Bud."

Bud steered her towards a bench. "It's Harm, he'll get out of this, he always does," he reassured and sat down with her.

"He has to," Mac said quietly and twisted her wedding ring.

"The press is here," Bud pointed to all the cars that were gathering, and people fixing cameras and getting ready to air. "Let's hope they'll be able to deliver good news."

The next two hours, time stood still while they waited for news. Bud managed to get some information as he was chief of staff, and he let Mac know everything he knew. They were trying to convince Petty Officer Muck to come out, but she wanted reassurances that she wouldn't be convicted, which no one could give her since she now had made a huge mess out of her situation.

It took another hour before Harm had convinced the Petty Officer to give up her gun. It took another ten minutes before Harm and Graves walked out of the building, then the Petty Officer came out in cuffs being led to a waiting car and driven off.

Mac didn't care about the police cordon when she saw her husband. She moved it over her head and walked to meet him. Harm smiled brightly when he saw her and gathered her into his arms.

"You're making my day a little bit more exciting than necessary, sailor," Mac said as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said and released her enough to look at her face. "I'm going to break Military protocol now," he leaned in and kissed her deeply, then hugged her close again. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

From there it was chaotic, with the press wanting their piece of the action. Then the building was cleared and they could return to their workstations.

Mac didn't get to see the press briefing by her husband until later in the day. He was run over with questions of what had transpired while he was being held at gunpoint. Most of it he couldn't answer, because there was still an investigation going on.

"Admiral, what were you thinking while you were held hostage? Did you ever fear for your life?"

"I was never really scared that the Petty Officer would shoot me, but in situations like that you never know for sure. I was mostly focused on finding a solution and get Lieutenant Commander Graves and myself out in one piece. My wife would kill me if I pulled any stunts and got hurt, so I used the power of speech," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Colonel Rabb seemed glad to see you safe."

Harm smiled. "I did worry a little about her gearing up and coming after me," he joked, then sobered up. "It was nice seeing her there when I got out."

Mac shook her head in amusement and turned to go back to her office, noticing several amused looks in her direction. Her husband was going to pay for that remark, she thought.

When Harm got home that night he was talking on the phone with Mattie, who was worried after the day's events. He had barely gotten inside the house when Nathan and Claire jumped him, apparently, they had heard about what happened at JAG too.

"I'm fine," he reassured. "Sorry Mattie, I was jumped by the kiddos."

"No problem, I've got to go anyway. Tell everyone that I love them, and tell Mom not to make you pay too much for your remark at the press briefing."

Harm laughed softly. "I definitely will."

"Bye Dad. I love you," Mattie said.

"I love you too, and everyone sends their love."

Harm put his phone away. "Okay, so I guess you heard about what happened today?"

Nathan nodded. "We're happy you're okay."

"Really happy," Claire added. "Matthew doesn't know anything, and Mom said not to tell him."

"Sounds like a plan," Harm agreed as he headed for the kitchen. He found Mac arranging Chinese Take-out on the table. "Hi, beautiful."

She smiled sweetly. "You're such a charmer, Rabb. The press loves you."

He chuckled. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true," he stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. "It's a great day to be alive," then he kissed her deeply.

When he ended the kiss Mac was breathless, and had forgotten why she had planned on giving him a hard time. "Wow, Admiral, what was that for?"

"Just because I can," he said and kissed her again. "I love you."

She put her face close to his. "I love you more than you can ever know, and if that Petty Officer had as much as messed up a few hairs on your head I would have taken her out."

Harm smiled brightly. "That's my girl, my own beautiful protector. I'm glad you're on my team, Mackenzie."

She kissed him softly, letting it linger. "The kids are shaken up. They heard about it at school. I talked to them, but maybe you should take the time to do so too. Not Matthew though, he doesn't know anything."

Harm nodded. "I'll talk to them," he promised and let her go. "So, take-out?"

"Yes, I was craving Chinese," she said with humor.

He kissed her cheek. "I'll go change."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later

Mac looked up from the newspaper and smiled. Harm yawned widely and went straight for the coffee. He had been busy since the hostage situation at JAG, dealing with the investigation into the security breach that led to the Petty Officer bringing a gun into the building. Then there was the usual JAG business, and the media hanging over his head, both because of the hostage situation, and the rumors concerning the new JAG.

"Morning," he leaned down and kissed her, then sat down by her side.

"Good morning," she studied his tired face. "You need a vacation, handsome."

He offered a sweet smile. "I agree. You got up early?"

"I went for a run," she turned back to the paper again.

"You should have woken me up, and I could have exercised you," he said teasingly.

Mac offered a cute smile. "You looked like you needed the rest more than the exercise." Mac tuned back to the paper. "Listen to this. Secretary of the Navy John Carter raved about how acting JAG Admiral Rabb handled both the hostage crisis, and the questions about security that led to Petty Officer Muck taking a gun inside JAG Headquarters. The Secretary also made it clear that the way Admiral Rabb have handled the pressure from the press has been impressive. There still haven't been appointed a new JAG after the messy departure of Admiral Young, but the Secretary will not talk about who will be the next Judge Advocate General. Congresswoman Owen on the other hand questions the Secretary's delay when Admiral Rabb is the obvious choice."

Harm shrugged. "I still haven't heard anything."

Mac put the paper down and leaned in and kissed him softly. "I think you'll get it, Admiral."

Harm smiled and turned fully to her. "And how would you feel about that, babe?"

Mac rolled her eyes by him calling her babe. "I would be very proud of you. You deserve it, Harm."

"Thanks, but we'll just have to wait and see," he smiled and leaned in, almost meeting her lips with his. "We could retire and spend time in bed."

She smiled and let out a small laugh. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He kissed her softly. "You bet, babe."

"Morning," Claire said as she joined them.

"Morning, sweetheart. Did you see your brothers?" Mac wondered.

"PlayStation," Claire said.

Mac stood. "I'll go get them."

"I better get going," Harm stood. "I have a lot to do today."

"Dad, when will you come watch me ride?" Claire asked.

Harm hesitated. "You know what? Let me know when your next lesson is and I will make sure I'll be there."

Claire smiled. "Okay Dad. It's on Monday at 1730."

"I'll pencil it in, sweetheart," Harm promised.

Later that day

Harm knocked on his wife's office door as the day came to an end. She had still been in court when he stopped by to ask if she had time for lunch and he'd decided to work through lunch just to be able to go home with her at a decent hour. He had decided to take the weekend off, and he felt like it would be well deserved after the work he had done since he became temporary JAG.

"Hi handsome," Mac said as she put her pen down and leaned back in her chair and smiled at him.

He smiled. "Ready to get out of here?"

"I am, are you?" she wondered.

"I'm taking the weekend off," he walked fully into her office.

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed. "I'm spending time with the kids and my beautiful wife."

Mac stood. "Your wife will be pleased," she teased as she started gathering her things.

"I'm planning on making sure she is very pleased," he flashed her a sexy smile.

"I'll hold you to that," she said as she took her briefcase and walked over to him. "Come on, Admiral."

Harm put his hand on the small of her back as he walked out with her.

Sunday night

Harm found Mac outside on the porch after he had said good night to the kids. It was warm for April, but still she had a blanket covering her feet as she moved her foot to make the porch swing go back and forth. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate and sat down by her side.

"Thank you," she smiled and sipped the content.

"It's a nice night," he sipped his own chocolate.

"I love spring," Mac let out a contented sigh.

"Me too. It's time to take Sarah out of storage, give her a spin," he smiled and let out a chuckle. "Nathan and Matthew has been after me for months. Matthew really wants to go up this year."

"I know," Mac grimaced. "I guess it's okay."

"I'll triple check the engine," Harm promised.

"He'll be so happy," she smiled.

Harm nodded. "Hey, Mac, we need to talk."

"Yeah?" she studied him curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he looked thoughtful. "The new JAG will be decided this week or early next week, and we need to decide what I will do if I get it. And I don't think I will, because there's a lot of other officers standing in line."

"No one is better than you," she reached out her hand and touched his cheek. "You should make the decision, Harm."

"I want the job," he admitted.

"Then you should take it," she encouraged.

"I don't know, Mac," he put his mug on the table by the swing and stood. He walked over to the porch railing, then turned to her. "There's a lot to think about."

"Sure there is, but if you want to do this, you should," she reasoned.

"There's the kids to think about," he pointed out. And you."

"Me?" she smiled. "Harm, I support you."

"I know that," he hesitated. "SecNav mentioned that it might be problematic that you are on the judiciary."

"Is he worried about pillow talk?" she teased.

Harm chuckled. "I pointed out that you've been on the judiciary while I had command in Florida without it becoming a problem."

"And?"

"SecNav isn't worried about us, but more about how it looks on the outside. I assign the lawyers and they might appear before you, they report back to me and I advise them," Harm looked thoughtful.

"I can step down," she suggested. "I'm sure the Marine Corps can find something else for me to do."

"No way," Harm shook his head. "If that's the solution I'll rather stay where I am."

"Why do I get the feeling that SecNav is making a problem out of something that isn't a problem?" Mac wondered.

"Because this SecNav has a political agenda, he doesn't like bad publicity," Harm pointed out. "He's already had enough of that."

Mac sipped her chocolate. "Admiral Young made sure of that," she said with a shrug. "Hey, is it true that he used to put his hand on Petty Officer O'Neil's behind?"

"I'm not sure, but O'Neil was pretty jumpy around me for the first week. There's so many stories about Young going around that who knows what's true," Harm shook his head in wonder. "All I know is that when Lieutenant May came to me because Admiral Young had groped her when she came to deliver her report and I walked into Admiral Young's office to confront him, he was drunk. I took it all the way up the chain of command and the next day he announced his retirement. He got away honorably."

"Admiral or not, I would have decked him," Mac pointed out.

Harm chuckled. "He wouldn't even know what hit him."

"He was a personal friend of SecNav, so it had to have been a blow to the groin for him to see it end like this," Mac put her mug down and stood. "But you," she walked over to him. "Are the best and fairest man I know, and you are perfect for the job," she put her arms around his neck.

He pulled her close. "Okay," he leaned in and kissed her. "But if me taking the job results in you not being on the judiciary, I won't take it."

"Fair enough," she smiled. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm beat."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

Tuesday, Mac's office

Mac stepped out of the elevator and headed for her office. Her Commanding Officer, Admiral Wayne met her as she stepped into the bullpen.

"Colonel, I hear congratulations are in order," he said.

Mac looked confused. "Oh?"

"Harm got his third star," the Admiral said. "You haven't heard?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Good for him, and JAG."

"No arguments there," Admiral Wayne raised his eyebrows. "I think there's going to be a very happy staff today," he smiled. "Tell him I'll buy him a drink."

"I will, sir," Mac promised as she continued to her office. "Harm?" she was surprised to find him waiting in her office. "Congratulations!" she hugged him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "How did you know?"

"I met Admiral Wayne on my way here," she put her briefcase down. "He wants to buy you a drink."

Harm chuckled. "I've had a few more wanting that today. What I want is to buy you lunch."

"That sounds like something I would really want," she smiled. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you," he leaned in and kissed her. "I couldn't have done it without you."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night

Harm steered the sauce then turned down the heat. He wiped his hands and turned to his wife who had just finished the pizza dough and put it away so it could have time to rise. They had agreed on a quiet weekend at home. Grams had arrived the day before and would stay with them a week. Mac had wanted to celebrate his promotion and new command with a dinner somewhere fancy, but he had insisted on a nice family dinner to celebrate.

"The sauce is cooking, the dough is rising," he smiled. "Everything is under control."

"Pizza was a good idea," she took his hand.

"And you have flour on your cheek," he chuckled and wiped it away. "I'm glad we decided on a quiet night at home. I really wasn't in the mood to go out."

"You've been quiet since you got your promotion on Tuesday," she tugged on his hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," he sat down on a barstool. "You know," he tugged on her hand to make her sit down. "I 've never really thanked you for being so supportive."

"I'm sure you have, and it's not like I have to make any effort to be supportive," she smiled as she sat down. "I have a lot of faith in you, you know."

"I know," he smiled. "I just hope I won't let you down."

"You'll do fine," she assured him. "I'm glad you decided to take the position, because you still have a lot to give. And you're a little young to retire," she added teasingly."

"I'm not as young as I used to be either," he pointed out. "Although, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in and kissed her.

She laughed softly. "I bet you do."

He was about to kiss her again when Matthew barged into the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

Harm reluctantly let go of his wife. "It'll be a little while longer, buddy."

Matthew slumped his shoulder. "Too much kissing, Dad, not enough cooking," he complained.

Mac laughed softly. "Come on, you can have an apple while you wait." She rose and walked over to the fridge. "Go talk to Grams, she's been waiting for you to come home." She washed the apple and handed it to her son.

Matthew took the apple. "Thanks Mom."

"You are grumpier when you're hungry than you mother is when she's hungry," Harm commented.

"Hey!" Mac pretended to be offended.

Matthew took a big bite of the apple. "Later," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Let's make out while we wait for the dough to finish," Harm suggested.

Mac smiled. "Let's."

Their lips met, then again, they were interrupted. "Sorry," Grams said.

Harm and Mac broke apart. "No problem," Harm said.

"I was just coming to see if I could help with something?" Grams smiled.

"Nope, everything is under control," Mac assured her.

"Then I'll go be with my precious great grandkids, and leave the two of you to cook, and stuff," she added the last part with a teasing gleam in her eyes.

Harm chuckled, then pulled his wife close again. "Now, where were we?"

Sunday

Harm ran his hand down his wife's thigh, putting it on her knee, the other hand on her belly, resting his chin on her shoulder. She had taken her shoes and socks off, letting her feet touch the soft sand. The kids were running around with their dragons in the light breeze with Grams helping Matthew. It wasn't warm, but a light jacket was enough as they enjoyed a picnic on the beach. He loved sitting like this, being close to the love of his life, watching the joy on their children's faces and spending time with his grandmother, feeling lucky to still have her in his life.

"This was a great idea, handsome."

He nodded against her shoulder. "I love days like this and it has been a long time since we visited Annapolis."

"You have a lot of Academy memories here," she turned her head to look at him.

"You know, I never quite managed the social part of my youth. That's why Keeter calls me Mr. Boring," he chuckled. "I was so focused on school and my Naval career, sometimes I feel like I missed out on being a kid."

"But you must have made some memories other than school," she smiled teasingly. "Girls."

"Well," he smirked. "I guess there was a few, but seriously, I was pretty shy."

"I wish I could go back and meet you back then," she studied him. "When did you turn into a ladies man anyway? Did that come with the gold wings?"

"Ah, yeah I guess. Pilots tend to get a lot of female attention," he offered a cute smile. "It didn't work on you though."

"Oh, it worked," she admitted. "You're a hard man to resist, Harmon."

He laughed softly. "I got you eventually," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you, Sarah." ¨

"I love you too," she let out a contented sigh. "You make me happy."

"Good, because I'm happy too. This here," he looked over to where the kids were playing. "beats everything. It's my greatest accomplishment."

"Yeah, we've done good," she agreed.

"If I ever lose focus on what's important, just kick me or something," he suggested.

She laughed softly. "I will find a way to let you know."

"I don't doubt you for a second," he kissed her softly, letting it linger.

"Don't worry, we've got this," Mac assured him.

Monday, one week later

Harm leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. JAG was under control and it was a good feeling. He thought about what Mac had told him, about being proud of him for the way he had handled the mess Admiral Young had left behind for him. He had to admit that he was proud too of the work he had done. The doubts he had about taking the position had been washed away as Mac constantly reminded him that he had done amazing work after he took over as acting JAG, and now being the JAG. He was glad to have her as his partner in life, feeling thankful every day, and as she would say often to him, she was thankful to have him in her life.

A knock on the door made him snap out of his thoughts. "Sir, do you have a moment?"

"Come in Petty Officer," he said to his yeoman.

O'Neil looked hesitant. "Sir," she stepped fully into the room and walked over to his desk. "I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoy working for you, and how thankful I am that you let me stay on as your yeoman."

"You're doing a great job, O'Neil," Harm smiled reassuringly. "Tell me something, from what I've gathered from the people in this office, Admiral Young wasn't easy to work for. What made you stay?"

O'Neil hesitated. "Well, sir, my Dad is a retired Chief. He was Navy all the way, still is actually," she smiled. "I guess I've been afraid to let him down by giving up this opportunity. It hasn't been easy, I have to admit that hearing about Admiral Young's retirement came as a relief for me."

Harm nodded. "I can understand that."

"Well, sir, I just wanted to thank you, and express how glad I am that you are the new Judge Advocate General of the Navy," she smiled. "I'll leave you to your work now."

"Thanks O'Neil," he said just as there was a knock on his door and Mac appeared in his doorway. "Hey," he greeted her with a sweet smile.

"Hey, just wanted to remind you that Nathan's game is today," Mac said and offered a sweet smile in O'Neil's direction. "Petty Officer."

"Ma'am," O'Neil greeted her than turned to Harm. "If that was all, sir?"

"Dismissed," Harm said and stood. "I'm ready to go," he said to his wife. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," she smiled. "Yours?"

"Pretty good," he took her hand. "I'm up to speed, my people seems happy, so all in all I think it's going pretty damn great," he flashed her a sweet smile. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good," she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**One month later, JAG Headquarters**

Harm's first month after being appointed the new Judge Advocate General had gone well. He was pleased with his staff, and ops was finally running smoothly after Admiral Young's mess. It was busy, but under control.

"Petty Officer, can you get me Colonel Mackenzie," Harm ordered his Petty Officer as he walked back from court.

"Yes, sir. In person?" Petty Officer O'Neil asked and reached for the phone.

"Yes," Harm walked into his office.

A few minutes later Mac hurried out of the elevator and headed for the bullpen. She didn't have much time before she had to be back in court. She was TAD to JAG for a case defending a Gunnery Sergeant charged with dereliction of duty during a training mission.

"You wanted to see me?" Mac said as she entered the Judge Advocate General's office.

Admiral Harmon Rabb Junior looked up from his computer. "I did. I'm wondering about your defense strategy."

Mac looked confused. "Why?"

Harm stood and rounded his desk. "You're arguing everything but the case in there."

"Excuse me?" Mac said sharply.

"I requested you for this case because you understand what it takes to be a Marine," Harm crossed his arms. "You know the Gunnery Sergeant didn't make the decision to head through the swamp instead of around it."

"I know that, but the Gunnery Sergeant won't admit that Lieutenant Wasp made the order. There is an agreement between the Lieutenant and his men that the Lieutenant goes free if something goes wrong on a mission. Lieutenant Wasp haven't admitted that he made the order so there's no point in having him on the stand if his men won't admit that he made the order. The Lieutenants men are so loyal; they are willing to do time for him," Mac argued.

"He won't lie under oath," Harm argued.

"Harm, you requested me TAD because I understand Marines. Well, let me tell you something about Marines, they live under a different oath than others. Marines are loyal to their fellow marines. Gunnery Sergeant Hall might have been ordered to cross that swamp, but he was the one who ordered his men during the exercise, and therefor he wants to take the blame. It might be frustrating, and maybe a bad officer gets off the hook, but it's nothing you and I can say or do to change that," Mac turned to leave. "I'm due back in court."

"I didn't dismiss you," Harm commented.

Mac didn't even turn her head, she just patrolled out of his office and crossed the bullpen.

"Ma'am?"

Mac focused on Lieutenant Commander Graves. "What?"

"Corporal Smith woke up from his coma," Graves took a calming breath. "I was just on the phone with his dad, and the Corporal supports Gunnery Sergeant Hall's decision to cross the swamp. He wants to testify, ma'am."

"We better ask for a continuance until we have talked to the Corporal," Mac said and motioned for Graves to follow her.

"This is good news for our client, isn't it ma'am?" Graves said as they walked.

"It could definitely be," Mac said.

 **Later in the day**

Harm caught up with Graves in the breakroom later in the day. He noticed that Graves had a clever smile on her face.

"What?" Harm wanted to know.

Graves poured her coffee and turned to look at him. "What what, sir?"

"You look pleased," Harm commented.

"Well, this morning I was sure that we were losing, sir, but now I have a pretty good feeling," Graves said. "Thank you for letting me work with the colonel, sir. She is brilliant. You know, I told then Lieutenant Vukovic years ago that I wanted to be her, and that hasn't changed. She knows the law so well, sir."

Harm nodded. "The Colonel is quite the lawyer," he agreed.

"The Colonel did mention that you didn't agree with the way she is handling the defense, sir," Graves said cleverly.

"How much trouble am I in, Graves?" Harm asked.

"Well, sir, I would buy flowers, and maybe chocolate," Graves said with a small laughter.

"That bad huh?" Harm laughed softly.

Mac stepped into the room. "Hi," she said as she moved past Graves and for the coffee.

"Here, let me," Harm hurried to get a mug and handed it to her. "So, I hear the trial is going well."

Mac arranged herself some coffee. "It's definitely looking good," she turned to leave.

Harm raised his eyebrows and said to Graves. "I think I have some apologizing to do," he put his coffee down and walked out of the breakroom.

He hurried after his wife, but she was fast and closed the door to Graves office in front of him.

"Trouble, sir?"

Harm turned to Commander Bud Roberts. "I might have some apologizing to do, Bud."

"I know the feeling, sir," Bud said and turned to leave, then he turned back. "I find that flowers and dinner helps, sir."

"Thanks, Bud," Harm said and knocked on the office door.

"Enter!"

He took a breath, then opened the door. "Am I disturbing, Colonel?" he asked as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

She looked up from her computer screen. "Yes."

"I might have been a little… out of line earlier," he said carefully. "I'm sorry."

Mac looked amused. "A little."

"Hey, I advise my lawyers on ongoing cases all the time," he defended himself.

"After sixteen years of knowing me you should know better than to question the way I defend my client," she said and stood. "You must have realized that before you asked me into your office."

"I wasn't really thinking, I was reacting," he admitted.

"After all your years in command, you are still backseat driving. You can't argue all the cases yourself Harm, you have to trust that your people can do the job," she said as she rounded the desk.

"Is that a dig at my command skills?" he questioned.

"Not at all, you're doing a good job," she smiled. "But you hate all the bureaucracy, and the fact that you seldom have the time to argue cases."

He flashed her a full-blown smile. "You know me."

"I do," she said and stepped closer to him. "So, does this mean that I was right and you were wrong?"

He laughed softly. "I wouldn't say that I was wrong, but you were right. By the way, you are doing a very good job with this case, and it's nice having you here. I could really get used to it."

"I have to admit that it's really fun arguing a case for a change, but I doubt that SecNav would allow you to have your wife under your command on a permanent basis," she said with a sweet smile as she reached out and straightened his shoulder board.

Harm smiled. "It's probably for the best. You refuse to stand at attention in front of me. I'd have to discipline you for disrespecting a senior officer."

"That could be fun," she teased and flashed him a sexy smile, before stepping back and returning to a more appropriate distance. "We'd probably argue all the time too."

"Probably," he agreed and turned to leave. "I'm making you dinner tonight."

"Sounds good," she said.

Harm smiled widely as he exited her office. He noticed Graves and Bud by the fax machine, both smiling when they saw him.

"Your apology must have worked, sir?" Graves said.

"Well, I have had some training and I think I'm getting quite good at it," Harm said.

"Wouldn't it be better not to put yourself in those kinds of situations, sir?" Bud wondered.

"You know, Bud, I really am trying," Harm admitted and smiled as he headed for his office. "Petty Officer, arrange for some flowers to be sent to the Colonel."


	6. Chapter 6

**JAG Headquarters, two days later**

Mac looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She was working late again, wrapping up a case. She had been assigned the defense of a Marine charged with dereliction of duty during a training mission. The Gunnery Sergeant had ordered his men through a swamp, ordered by his Lieutenant to make his men though, but in the process a Sergeant had stumbled and been pulled under, ending up in a coma. The Commander of the Marine Corps had ordered the court martial to set an example. They had gotten the Lieutenant off, when the Sergeant who had been hurt testified that he supported the Gunny's decision to test his men. He had taken the responsibility, saying that he had been sloppy and not paid attention when he went under. The jury had cleared the Gunny of all charges.

"It's past 1900, Mac," Harm leaned on the doorframe.

She smiled and closed a file holding it out for him. "Just wanted to wrap things up so that I can go back to the judiciary tomorrow morning."

He moved into the room and took the file from her. "If we go now we get to say hi to the kids before Mom has them under the covers."

Mac stood and reached for her briefcase. "Sounds good."

Harm got an idea. "Although," he closed the door. "There's one thing I've always wanted to do in this office."

Mac raised her eyebrows. "I am not having sex with you in your old office, Harm."

He laughed softly. "Come on, don't tell me that you've never thought about it?"

She hesitated. "You know, honestly, I haven't."

"Marines, always so squared away," he teased as he walked over to her.

"You know, this could be seen as sexual harassment," she pointed out with amusement. "You are coming on to an officer of lower rank."

"You really are no fun," he offered a cute pout. "Anyway, I was just kidding. Come on, let's go home."

She followed him out of the office and to his office where he put the file on his desk and reached for his briefcase. "You do look good behind that desk."

He flashed her a sweet smile. "Thank you."

"And you're doing a good job," she waited for him to walk up to her. "I'm proud of you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Come on, Admiral. Let's go home."

 **Later**

Mac kissed her son's head and walked out of his room. Matthew had fallen asleep halfway through the story. She walked into Claire's room and found her reading a book.

"Mom, will you always be this late home?" Claire wondered.

"No," she sat down on the bed. "I won't."

"Good," Claire smiled.

Mac touched her daughter's cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I like having grandma and grandpa here," Claire admitted.

"I like having them here too," Mac hugged her daughter. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night, Mom. I love you," Claire hugged her mother close.

"I love you too," Mac kissed Claire's head and stood. "Sweet dreams."

After saying good night to Nathan, she walked downstairs and slumped down on the couch by her husband's side.

"Long day?" Trish wondered.

"Yes," Mac smiled. "I'll be back on the judiciary tomorrow."

"Well, we are enjoying our time with the kids," Trish smiled. "I was wondering about summer vacation. Frank and I would like to have the kids come stay with us after school's finished, for a couple of weeks maybe?"

"They will like that," Mac looked at her husband. "What do you think?"

"It would be a huge help," Harm pointed out. "They have a few weeks before they start their summer activities, and we don't have any leave until July."

"Then that's settled," Frank smiled.

"What about Mattie? Do you think she'd want to come too?" Trish wondered.

"You'll have to ask her about her schedule. She's been so busy she's hardly had time to talk to us," Harm let out a sigh. "She's pushing herself too hard."

"I'll give her a call tomorrow," Frank suggested. "Invite her, for at least a week. She needs some downtime too."

"She really does," Mac agreed.

 **Later**

Harm finished brushing his teeth and put his toothbrush away. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He'd better get an appointment to have his hair cut, it was getting longer than what was appropriate for an Admiral. He let out a sigh as he noticed that his dark hair was a lot greyer by the ears than he remembered. He was comfortable with his age though, feeling strong and fit.

"I better make an appointment to get my hair cut," he smiled as he exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

Mac looked up from her book and smiled. "Yeah, I noticed that it was getting long," she chuckled. "It's cute though."

"Should Admiral's look cute?" he questioned as he slumped down on the bed and let out a sigh. "So, SecNav approached me with something today."

"Yeah?" Mac was already back to reading and was only half listening.

"There's a reporter from The Post that has been after me, wanting to follow me around for two days. I said no," he hesitated. "Are you listening?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Anyway, SecNav suggested that I do it, so apparently, I'm doing it anyway," he noticed that her focus was fully on him now. "He thinks it'll be good publicity, for the Navy and for me."

"Okay," she didn't look so sure. "But it's only at work, right?"

"Well," he let it hang.

"Harm?" she turned to him. "You are not bringing a reporter into my home."

"It won't be a lot," he reasoned. "I've already said yes. We knew that taking this position means more publicity. She just wants to interview us about our life and my work of course."

She let out a sigh. "So, when is this happening?"

"Tomorrow and Friday," Harm smiled. "It'll be fine."

Her look said everything. "No, it won't."

"Babe," he reached for her hand.

"I don't want the kids all over the news, Harm," she warned.

"They won't be, I promise," he tugged on her hand. "She will just talk to you and me."

Mac let out a sigh. "You'll owe me."

He flashed her a sexy smile. "Take off that sleep tee and I'll make sure you know just how much I appreciate it."

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

"What?" he smirked. "It'll be good for you too."

 **The next morning**

At 0700 the doorbell rang, and Nathan ran to open. He walked back into the kitchen followed by a young woman, her long dark hair in a pony tail, jeans and a colorful top, she carried a bag over one shoulder.

"Miss Pillsbury is a reporter," Nathan said and hesitated. "Am I allowed to let her in?"

"It's fine, Nathan," Harm stood and offered his hand. "Ma'am."

"Admiral, I'm so glad we could do this," Miss Pillsbury smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure you are," Harm looked hesitant. "We have to set some rules though," he turned to Mac. "My wife…"

"Yes, Colonel, nice to see you again," Miss Pillsbury offered her hand. "I won't be in the way, you get to approve everything I write before I publish the article, and I won't talk to your children."

"That sounds fair," Mac shook her hand. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure," Miss Pillsbury smiled.

 **Later**

Harm got into the car and waited for Miss Pillsbury to follow. His driver drove off.

"So, do you always work this well with SecNav?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"I haven't run into any problems yet," Harm smirked.

"You do have a reputation for pushing the rules a bit, doing things first and asking for permission later. Has that changed since you became the JAG?" she wondered.

Harm chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't have been where I am today if I didn't follow the rules, would I?"

Miss Pillsbury smiled. "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Harm laughed softly. "I have gotten that question before."

"I bet you have," she looked down on her paper. "So, let's talk about your past. You got to keep your flight status while on active duty in the JAG Corps, why did you choose to do that?"

"I wanted to fly," Harm shrugged.

"But you gave it up when you got your first command. Why?" Miss Pillsbury scribbled something down on her paper.

"Not right away," Harm reminded her.

She checked her notes. "You gave up your flight status in October 2005."

"I did," Harm smiled. "We were expecting a baby by then."

"So, the baby made you decide to give up your true love?" she inquired.

"It had been on my mind ever since I said I do," Harm admitted. "When we got pregnant I didn't have to give it any more thought. It was time to focus on my command and my family. I guess I finally could let it go. It's not something that I can explain, but it felt right. I haven't regretted it."

"It's okay to say that you found something you loved more than flying," Miss Pillsbury smiled. "It's quite the love story."

Harm was surprised. "I didn't take you for a romantic?"

"I guess it's the one thing every woman wants," she scribbled something down before her eyes met his. "A man who would give up anything to be with them. The Colonel followed you to Russia, you followed her to Paraguay. It's a pretty sweet love story."

Harm nodded, a sweet smile on his face. "I guess. You've done your research," he added.

"I never show up unprepared," she smirked. "So Admiral, is it true that you and the Colonel flipped a coin to see who was resigning their commission to follow the other?"

Harm hesitated. "I will neither confirm or deny that, but I admit that I'd do anything for us to be together. Now,how about we focus on my work and not my personal life?"

Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Fine, but I was hoping to make this a personal interview, Admiral."

"I don't want my personal life all over the paper," Harm said firmly. "I'll give you some things and you back off when I say so, right?"

"Sounds fair to me, Admiral," Miss Pillsbury smirked. "Was it always your dream to one day become the JAG?"

Harm chuckled. "Not really," he admitted. "I'm proud to be the JAG, but ten years ago I never would have guessed that it would happen to me."

Miss Pillsbury continued her inquiry into his work and personal life during the ride. Harm decided that it wasn't as bad as he'd imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

**One week later**

Mac finished the article about her husband and put the paper down. She had left early that morning to go to Norfolk presiding over an Article 32 hearing and hadn't had the time to read it before now. The article was nicely written, giving the right impression of her husband. It was a nice read into the life of an interesting man. It also served to remind her just how different life would be with him as the JAG. He was high profile now and the media would follow closely his every move.

"Colonel."

She stood.

"As you were," Admiral Blankenship smiled. He was the highest-ranking judge, also her commanding officer. Newly appointed. "How did it go in Norfolk? Should be an easy case?"

"Good. I'm ready to rule on it tomorrow," she confirmed.

"The prosecution had a bad case to begin with so I'm assuming no Court Martial?" the Admiral assumed.

"That would be correct, sir," Mac agreed.

He motioned for the newspaper. "A good article."

"Yeah," she hesitated. "It just dawned on me what his new position means."

"More public than what you intended," the Admiral assumed.

"A little," she admitted.

"Harm is playing it well. A person stays too much out of the publics eyes, people starts to wonder what he's hiding. This way," he pointed to the newspaper. "He gives them just enough."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed.

"Well, it's getting late. I have dinner waiting at home," he smiled. "Have a good night, Colonel."

"You too, sir," she watched him leave, then stood. She had to get going too.

 **Later that night**

Mac noticed someone by the door and looked up. Harm was leaning towards the doorframe, studying her. He had put Matthew to bed and read to him while she took care of a few things in their home office.

"How long have you been standing there?" she wondered.

"A little while," he shrugged and pushed off the doorframe.

"Are the kids' asleep?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he walked over. "So, Colonel, you've been quiet."

"Really?" she hesitated. "I have?"

"Yes," he sat down in his chair. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"Just preoccupied with work," she smiled. "Sorry."

He nodded. "You haven't said anything about my article."

"I guess I haven't," she hesitated. "It was great. Very well written."

"You know what I think?" he moved his chair closer to hers. "I think it's dawning on you just what my new position means. For all of us."

She smiled. "Really? And how did you figure that out?"

"Just a hunch," he reached for her hand. "Are you regretting it?"

She hesitated. "No, you deserve to be the new JAG, Harm. I support you. I just don't want to be this high profile."

"It comes with the job. You knew that," he reminded her.

"I did, but it's just becoming more real. I just need some time to get used to it," she tugged on his hand. "Honestly, I'm really proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Thanks for that," she smiled. "But you did all the work."

"We both did," he smiled. "It won't be like this all the time. I won't have a reporter following me around. It'll only be the usual reporters waiting on me as I leave JAG, or an interview here and there about an ongoing case and such."

"I know," she reassured.

"Okay, so let's go to bed," he smirked. "There's a few things I'd like to do."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Like what?"

"You'll find out if you come with me," he stood and dragged her to her feet.

 **The next day**

Harm finished delegating the last cases. The morning staff meeting was nearing an end, but before he let everyone get back to business as usual, he had a few things he wanted to say.

"Before I dismiss you, I wanted to say a few things. It's been busy since I took over this command and I owe you all my gratitude for doing outstanding work. I'm lucky to have such a hardworking and resourceful staff. Thank you all," he stood. "Dismissed."

He left the library and headed for the elevator. He had a pretty packed day ahead of him, but it was Friday and he was looking forward to spending some quality time with his family.

"Sir, Captain Russel is on line one," O'Neil handed him coffee and some files. "These needs your signature."

"Thanks, O'Neil," Harm took the files and headed for his office.

"Sir?"

He looked up. "What's up, Bud?"

"I just wanted to pick your brain," Bud admitted and motioned to come inside.

"Come on in," Harm stood. "I take it you're thinking about what to do with the McCoy Article 32?"

"Yes, sir. My client refuses to take the deal, even if all the evidence is against him. I was hoping you'd have some insight into the pilot mind," Bud was hopeful.

"Well," Harm motioned for the chairs in front of his desk. Bud sat down, then he sat down as well. "Up in the air you can't afford to back down from a fight."

"But he specifically shot at a target he wasn't supposed to. He had clear orders not to engage in anything unless he took enemy fire," Bud reasoned.

"He claimed to see something," Harm reasoned.

"He took out a civilian target, sir," Bud let out a sigh. "No one else saw anything to warrant them to return fire."

"I've done it myself," Harm hesitated. "When you're up there the mission comes first, when that's done the goal is to get back on deck, right? You take fire, you return fire and do your best to get out of there. Lieutenant McCoy has an exemplary record, he's not known as a risk taker. He flies aggressive, but he doesn't take any unnecessary risks. If he thought he saw something, he probably did."

"You think there was fire from the civilians killed?" Bud hesitated. "How do I prove that?"

"You probably don't have to, Bud. My advice is to put your client on the stand, let him tell his story. McCoy handles himself well, my bet is that he'll put everything into perspective. Maybe the Judge will send it to Court Martial, but the Lieutenant can handle it. Make sure you look at all the evidence again, Bud. Maybe you missed something. There were pictures taken from the place where the civilians were killed, right?"

"Yes, sir," Bud stood. "I'll take a second look. Thank you, sir."

"Any time," Harm smiled.

"Hey, sir," Bud hesitated. "Do you ever miss it? Flying?"

Harm chuckled. "Every single day, Bud."

Bud smiled. "Well, make sure you at least take your Steerman up once in a while. You've been working hard. You're doing a great job, sir. Just don't forget to take a break every now and then."

Harm nodded. "Thanks, Bud."

Bud stood at attention. "Sir."

Harm stood. "O'Neil?"

"Sir?" she stepped into his office.

"How's my schedule after lunch?" he wondered.

"It's light, sir. You have a phone conference with Captain Lee at 1400," O'Neil hesitated. "That's it, sir."

"Cancel it," Harm smiled. "I'm taking the rest of the day off after lunch."

O'Neil smiled. "Good for you, sir."

 **Later that day**

The kids had been ecstatic when Harm picked them up at school. They drove out to the airfield and in turn they all got a flight. Harm wasn't sure who had the most fun, him or the kids.

"Can we go have ice cream, Daddy?" Matthew wondered as they were getting ino the car.

"Yeah, why not?" Harm chuckled.

"Cool, Dad," Nathan got into the car.

"Can you take every afternoon off like this, Dad?" Claire wondered.

"Nah, but I'll try to not forget what's important," Harm promised.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Nathan wondered.

"Well, sometimes I forget that what I really enjoy doing is being with you guys. You see, when you're an adult you have all this responsibility, and sometimes you get caught up in it and you forget that life is about more than work," Harm smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Dad," Nathan said.

"We really do, Dad," Claire agreed.

"Me too," Dad," Matthew crawled between the front seats to hug him.

Harm chuckled and hugged him. "Okay, buckle up, kids. Ice cream next."

 **Later that night**

Harm whistled as he flipped burgers. He opened the oven and looked at the burger bread. It was all done. The day had been amazing, spending it with the kids. Mac had come home an hour earlier and was outside in the garden with the kids. He turned off the heat and went to look for them. When he stepped out on the porch he stopped and smiled by the sight in front of him. They were playing soccer, Matthew and Mac against Claire and Nathan. He got a flashback to life in London, when they'd be at the park with the Roberts and some local families they got to know while living there, playing soccer. It felt like time flew by as he remembered how young their kids' had been back then when they first started this amazing family.

"We win!" Matthew high fived his mom after she scored.

"We can still win," Nathan argued.

"It's dinnertime," Harm called.

Mac jogged over. "Did you see that, Rabb?"

"Very impressive, Colonel," he reached for her hand. "You're almost as good as that Beckham guy."

She nodded. "Yeah, almost. By the way didn't he retire?"

"I have no idea," he smiled and pulled her close.

The kids ran past them and Mac reminded them to wash their hands before dinner. "Burgers, huh?" she teased.

"Hey, every now and then we can have burgers," he kissed her softly. "I even made fries."

"You're going all junk food on me, Rabb," she poked his belly. "You'll get all chubby if you keep it up."

"Don't worry, I'll have us back on fish again tomorrow," he promised and moved in to kiss her again. "You're beautiful."

"Yeah?" she kissed him again.

He deepened the kiss, ran his hand through her hair and pulled back. "I'm a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one," she smiled sweetly. "And hey, sorry about getting weird about the press thing. I was overreacting."

"You're just really overprotective when it comes to our babies," he cupped her cheek. "I love that about you."

"Our big babies," she pouted.

"They sure are growing up," he let out a sigh. "Today was a good day. And this weekend we're spending a lot of time together."

"Sounds amazing," she agreed. "It's the best part of life."

He nodded and tugged on her hand. "Agreed."

She followed him inside and they enjoyed a nice dinner making plans for the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Washington D.C June 2012**

Harm answered the last question, then excused himself and walked into the building again. He mumbled something about sharks and could detect a slight smile from the junior officer by his side. It was the second week of a high-profile Court Martial and the media was aggressive.

"You'd think it was our fault that Corporal Hayes killed his wife and daughter, sir," Commander Bud Roberts met Harm as he walked into the bullpen.

"Judging by what's been going on in the court room they have reason to ask if the Military is doing enough to help soldiers with problems," Harm reached for a file handed to him by a Petty Officer as he passed by. "Did you sit in this morning, Bud?"

"No time, sir. I have the Winters appeal tomorrow and I better be prepared," Bud followed his commanding officer into his office.

"How is that going anyway?" Harm wondered as he put the file on his desk and sat down. He motioned for Bud to sit too.

"I'm positive the court will overturn the verdict, sir. With the new evidence there is not much doubt that Petty Officer Lacrosse was falsely convicted," Bud hesitated. "I've gotten a lot of calls from the Petty Officer's mother over the last few days. She always knew he wasn't guilty. Never turned her back on him."

"He claimed he was innocent all along. It's all thanks to you that he's finally heard," Harm hesitated. "Five years locked up for something he didn't do."

"He has a daughter he's never met," Bud let out a sigh. "Everyone thought he was guilty."

"To be fair, the coroner did not do a good enough job, the witnesses were deemed reliable, defense attorney was inexperienced," Harm shrugged. "But still…" A knock on his open door made him look up.

"You wanted to see us?" Colonel Sarah Rabb walked through the door followed by Lieutenant Scott Needham. He was young and fresh out of law school.

"I did. You have a twelve o'clock meeting with Captain Johnson at the Pentagon," Harm informed them. "He warned me that he can't say much though."

"I hate the word classified," Mac complained.

"I don't even have the clearance to know exactly what operation Mook was about," Harm pointed out.

"Mook means a stupid or incompetent person, right?" Bud mentioned.

Mac nodded. "So how exactly are we supposed to figure out what happened to Petty Officer Cruz if we aren't allowed to know who was on board the USS Saragossa, where they were or what was their mission? The accident wasn't even reported until after they docket two days ago, and Cruz had been in the cooler for two weeks," Mac looked pleadingly at her husband. "Are you by any chance working on getting the clearance?"

Harm nodded. "Yes."

"But I shouldn't be holding my breath," she guessed.

"Whatever they were doing out there was top secret," Harm shrugged. "Just talk to the Captain, write a report and you can go back to the judiciary again. Your boss wants you back."

"You should have the report on your desk by the end of the day," Mac promised.

"Commander Graves and Lieutenant Peters will be back tomorrow, so you can go back to your real job," Harm told her with a slight smile.

"Okay then," Mac smiled. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that was all," Harm reassured.

She turned and walked away, Lieutenant Scott snapped to attention and walked after her.

 **Later that night**

It was past 2100 when Harm finally locked himself into their home. Another long day was over. He heard the TV as he put his cap on the table by the mirror and he wondered if he'd get yelled at for being late and not calling. Not that Mac yelled when she was frustrated with him. She was more the silent type, letting him know without a word that she was frustrated with him. He headed for the living room and found his wife on the couch, feet up on the table watching the news.

"Anything good on?" he wondered.

She smiled. "I saw you."

He chuckled. "Being eaten by sharks?" he joked as he slumped down beside her. "Sorry I'm late."

"I figured you'd be, but you could have texted me," she reminded him.

"Sorry," he flashed her a sweet smile, then leaned in and kissed her. "We don't have any kids this week."

"So?" she put her arms around his neck.

"So, we could go to bed early?" he suggested between nibbles to her lip. The front door opened and shut. "Oh, I forgot, we do have one kid."

Mac chuckled just as Mattie appeared in the doorway. "Parents' behave."

"Hey Mattie," Mac smiled. "I thought you were staying in Blacksburg all week."

Harm sat up. "Miss me already?" he teased.

"Well, the evil stepmother's sons' came home from college, so the spare room and my old room was occupied, but I was free to use the couch," Mattie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Victor called yesterday wondering if I would babysit Jenn. He had to go to work. So, I spent the night there."

"Not getting along with Leah?" Harm wondered.

"She's good for my Dad," Mattie shrugged. "He needs the structure, but it just doesn't feel like my house anymore. And that's weird, because I grew up there, while I never really lived here, and this feels like I belong."

"I'm sorry Mattie," Mac smiled. "We are happy that you feel like you belong here though."

"We're happy to have you home for the summer," Harm added. "How is Jenn anyway?"

"One day past her due date and really cranky," Mattie laughed. "And she practically chased Victor out of the house."

"I know the feeling," Mac remembered back to a little over six years ago in London.

"Hey, all a guy does is ask if you're feeling okay, and in return he gets his head chewed off," Harm complained.

"Good times," Mattie joked. "Anyway, I did show her a picture of her holding cute baby Matthew and that seemed to cheer her up."

"He was a cute baby," Mac agreed.

"Talking of Matthew, did you talk to our kids' today?" Harm wondered.

"Yes, they're doing good," Mac reassured.

"Good," he smiled. "So, I'm hungry, did you make dinner?"

"Nope, I haven't gotten to it yet," she started to stand. "I'll have something delivered. We can be unhealthy for once."

"I'm in," Mattie agreed. "Pizza?"

Mac nodded as she found her phone. "Pizza it is."

"Okay then," Harm stood. "I'll go change." He went upstairs and to the master bedroom. It was Wednesday already, and he had been late getting home all week. He had hoped that with the kids' away visiting the grandparent's they would be able to have some quality adult time, but so far there had been very little of that. He had hoped that the office would calm down, but the caseload was piling up. Mac's TAD had been very helpful, but she was going back to the judiciary. Thankfully he had two officers coming back from assignment the next day.

 **Later that night**

Harm was tired after a long day so after pizza he excused himself to get some sleep. Mac started cleaning the table and Mattie jumped up to help.

"Is it just me or is Dad a little tired?" Mattie wondered.

"It's been busy at the office for weeks. I've barely seen him lately," Mac shrugged. "He's the JAG."

"When do you guys have leave?" Mattie wondered.

"Not until July," Mac put their plates into the dishwasher.

"A while longer huh," Mattie smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to sipping ice tea while resting by the pool next week."

"I'm guessing the grandparent's are a little tired after a whole week of kids', so you better help out a little too," Mac said with laughter.

"Two weeks without them. That's a long time for you," Mattie commented.

"Don't remind me," Mac let out a sigh. "But they are having fun," she closed the dishwasher. "Are you staying up?"

"For a while longer. I'll secure the house before I go to bed," she promised.

Mac yawned. "Well, that's it for me," she hugged Mattie. "It's good to have you home."

"And it's good to be home," Mattie smiled.

"Good night," Mac headed out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

Harm stepped out of the bathroom just as she entered their bedroom. She smiled sweetly and closed the door. "Grams called," he said.

"How is she?" Mac walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good, but feeling a little lonely," he kissed her softly. "Maybe we could drive out there on Friday and spend the weekend?"

"Sounds good. You could use some fresh country air," she nibbled down his throat and let out a squeal when he lifted her up and planted her on the bed.

"You need to lose the clothes," he moved over her. "And this sailor will show you a good time."

"I do have a thing for handsome sailor's," she laughed softly and pulled him closer. "I love you so much."

He sobered up. "I love you too," he kissed her softly.

 **Later**

"It is not the lack of love, but the lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages," Harm turned on his side. "Who said that?"

"Friedrich Nietzsche," Mac propped herself up on an elbow and studied him with curiosity. "Why?"

"I had lunch with Red today. He just finalized his divorce and is headed out to sea again," Harm smiled. "He was always a poet, but I figured he didn't come up with that one himself."

"How many years?" Mac wondered.

"Ten," he shrugged. "The quote just stuck in my head. It made me feel good, because it made me think of you."

She smiled. "It's true I think. Friendship is important."

"I agree," he traced her jawline with his finger.

"You know, Nietzsche's sister became the curator and editor of his works after his death. She used his work to fit her own nationalist ideology, contradicting his stated opinions. He was opposed to antisemitism and nationalism," Mac noticed the look on Harm's face. "What?"

"You are such a geek," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "A hot geek."

Mac chuckled. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrow is another day," he let out a sigh. "I'm making you dinner."

"You have the time for that Admiral?" she wondered.

"I have been a bad husband, and I intend to make it up to you," he stated.

"I think you're pretty good," she kissed him again, then snuggled into his arms. "The best."

"Good night," he wrapped his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday morning**

Harm decided that morning when he woke up, to take the time and enjoy breakfast at home. He went for a run and enjoyed a nice shower with his wife afterwards. He had been working long hours and decided that he deserved a lazy morning. Then he went downstairs to fix them breakfast. He was busy checking his email while he stirred the oatmeal, when there was a skype call for him.

"Hi buddy," he chuckled as Matthew's face came into view.

"Hi Dad. What you doing?" Matthew wondered.

"Making breakfast. Are you not sleeping in when you're on vacation?" Harm wondered

Matthew shrugged. "Nah."

"It's only 5.30 there, Matt," Harm shook his head with amusement. "Did you wake your grandparent's?"

"Grandpa is up," Matthew said with a shrug. "We're the first up every morning."

Harm chuckled. "Any plans for today?"

"Swim in the pool, go fishing, skate, bike, soccer," Matthew smiled cleverly.

"Don't exhaust your grandparents', buddy," Harm laughed softly just as Mac walked into the kitchen dressed in her woodland utility. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm going to oversee that training exercise at Quantico today and tomorrow," she went for the coffee. "I'm sure I told you last night," she noticed Matthew. "Hey sweet cheeks."

"Hey Mom," Matthew held up a Lego ship. "Grandpa got me this."

"Is he spoiling you?" Mac wondered.

"Yes," Matthew laughed. "So, are you going to go shoot at Quantico?"

"Yes, tomorrow I'm doing my fitness test and my pistol qualifications," Mac smiled.

"So, you get to have fun while I'm stuck at the office," Harm complained. "And no, you didn't tell me about that. I thought you were back on the judiciary?"

"I got the call as I was leaving yesterday, and Colonel Potter suggested that I'd do my fitness test and pistol qualifications while I'm there," Mac sipped her coffee. "And I need to get going. I have to be there before 10.00. Bye Matthew. I love you."

"I have to go too. Grandpa and I are making breakfast," Matthew stood. "Bye. Love you guys."

"Bye buddy. I love you," Harm ended the call and focused on his wife. "Will you be done by lunchtime tomorrow?"

"I should be," she kissed him quickly. "See you tonight. I love you."

"Have fun," he reached for the paper. "I love you too."

 **Later that day**

Harm rose and walked out of the court room. He had been sitting in while the prosecution made its final arguments. The judge reconvened the court after lunch and the defense would make its case. Harm had been impressed by the way the prosecution, led by Admiral Krennick, had presented their case. The defense would have to present a miracle for it to be a lighter sentencing than life.

"Admiral?"

Harm turned and saw Krennick walking up to him. She was sharp as ever, still going strong after the turmoil three years ago where she almost messed up her career completely. Her affair with a junior officer put a halt in her career, leaving her with her one star and making it impossible to get any more. Only her close relationship with SecNav had saved her from having to hang up her uniform. The incident had been covered up. Yes, Krennick still knew how to play her political cards. And now she was prosecuting this case to show how seriously the Navy handled abuse cases.

"Admiral," Harm greeted her.

"It should be a slam dunk," Krennick was confident.

"If it is, Colonel Lewis is sure to be slammed too at his Court Martial," Harm suggested.

"He'll be out either way," Krennick followed Harm into the elevator.

"You're suggesting that this is his responsibility alone?" Harm wondered as they exited the elevator and headed for the bullpen.

"Harm, the Colonel was the commanding officer. The wife's warnings of her husband's abuse reached his desk. Nothing was done about it and now she is resting with her son by her side."

"Corporal Hayes got counselling," Harm let Krennick move into his office before him.

"Not enough. The Marine Corps should have learned something by the Barstow incident," Krennick suggested impatiently. "Hell, the whole military should have learned a long time ago that counselling abusive husband's and father's aren't enough."

"I agree," Harm reassured. "You're doing a good job."

"I know," Krennick looked around the office. "Nice picture," she picked up a picture from his desk. "Nice family," she then put it back and lifted up the one of Mac. "The Colonel could be a model or a movie star."

"Yeah, she's something else," Harm smirked. "Good thing she's a Marine though."

Krennick put the picture down. "I guess you wouldn't have settled for anything less."

"It's not Mac's looks that makes her special," Harm hesitated. "And she would agree with your view on this case."

"I bet she does," Krennick turned her focus away from the picture. "She could have been sitting in this office if you hadn't dragged her to London. There was talk at the Pentagon back then, she was the rising Marine star where JAG is concerned. Do you ever worry that she'll hold it against you?"

"No," Harm was sure. "Listen Krennick, I know we've had our disagreements in the past, I know that it was a slap in the face for you to get stuck at one star."

"Like I'm the only one doing a younger officer," she interrupted. "Your wife had an affair with an officer back in Okinawa," Krennick smirked. "And you've had your share of women."

"We all screw up when we're young. It's what we do as leaders that define us," Harm pointed out.

"Like you haven't been in the skirts of a female of lower rank," she laughed bitterly. "Like you can just turn off your inner nature because of a ring on your finger, or a few stars."

Harm darkened. "I take great offense hearing that. I take no interest in other women, and I would never betray my wife that way. I get that you're bitter, but don't come in here and accuse me of anything. I suggest you let go of that bitterness."

"Harmon Rabb, always so pure and correct," Krennick smirked. "Don't get me wrong. I meant no disrespect. In fact," she made a movement to the desk. "You deserve to sit in that chair. I mean that."

Harm nodded. "I appreciate that."

Krennick made a motion to leave. "I better have some lunch. Care to join me?"

"I have a phone conference, I have to postpone lunch a little," Harm smiled politely. "See you around Krennick."

 **Later in the day**

Mac was just finishing her report after the exercise when there was a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Colonel James Potter smiling at her.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

Mac smiled. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"It feels good to be out of the office a little huh?" Potter stepped into the office.

"It feels great," she leaned back in the chair. "What about you?"

"Being in command has its moments," he shrugged. "It's not like when we were in boot camp, a couple of kids running around," he chuckled. "Did you ever think that we'd end up here?"

"I was just trying to survive boot camp," she smiled, thinking back. "You had ambitions."

Potter nodded. "Oh yeah, and I've done good. I won't make General. I'm retiring, next month. Valerie wants that house by the beach."

"She stuck with you all through. It's impressive," Mac stood. "Are you sure about retirement?"

"Yes, I have no regrets. I've done my duty, followed the rules, stayed faithful, loved my wife and kids as well as any soldier who's more away than at home can," Potter hesitated. "Do you ever think about retirement?"

"On and off," she shrugged. "Right now I'm happy staying in. Harm and I have that dream of starting our own firm."

"There's still time," Potter smiled. "Well, thanks for today, Mac. It was a pleasure having you here. Usually I find lawyers boring and in the way," he chuckled. "You make a good team."

"Thank you," she smiled. "See you tomorrow, Jamie."

"Semper Fi," he turned to leave.

"Semper Fi," Mac shut her computer and reached for her briefcase.

 **Harm and Mac's house**

There was a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen when Mac came home. She could hear laughter as she crossed the living room and for the kitchen.

"Hey, you're home," Harm greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi," Mac sniffed the air. "Something Italian cooking?"

"We felt Italian today," Mattie hugged her Mom. "Guess what?" she reached for her phone. "Look," she handed it to Mac.

"Jenn had the baby! Oh wow, how cute," she studied the picture.

"I just got it," Mattie smiled brightly. "They are all doing great."

"Good," Mac handed the phone back. "I better hit the shower."

"Five minutes," Harm said just as she slipped out the door.

Five minutes later Mac was back, her phone in hand, smiling.

"I got this picture from Jenn," she handed the phone to Harm.

"Cute," he smiled. "We better go see the kid before we leave for Beallsville in the morning."

"I'm going tomorrow morning," Mattie sat down. "Dinner is served."

"How did it go today?" Harm wondered.

"Good," Mac sat down. "Jamie is retiring."

"Who's Jamie?" Mattie wondered.

"Colonel James Potter," Mac reached for the pasta.

"Why is he retiring?" Mattie continued.

"His wife wants a house by the beach," Mac smirked.

Harm chuckled. "That's a reason for retirement?"

"Well, I guess it has something to do with the Marine Corp not needing all it's Colonel's now that the war is winding down too," she reasoned. "He seemed okay with it. How was your day?"

Well, busy," Harm shrugged. "I had a run in with Krennick, which is always fun," he rolled his eyes slightly.

"She's an excellent prosecutor," Mac pointed out.

"Absolutely," Harm agreed.

"Who is Krennick?" Mattie wondered.

"She's an Admiral, prosecuting the Hayes Court Martial," Harm explained.

"And she's the only woman who has ever chased Harm around a desk," Mac teased.

"Really?" Mattie was intrigued.

Harm chuckled. "Then Commander Krennick thought then Lieutenant Commander Rabb was cute. She likes her men young and smoldering."

"Isn't there a rule against dating between the ranks?" Mattie questioned.

"I never dated her," Harm said almost choking on a piece of pasta.

Mac chuckled. "Easy there, honey."

"It was a weird conversation with her today," Harm shrugged. "I don't know," he hesitated. "Anyway, the defense doesn't seem to have a winnable case. I guess the verdict should be ready just after the weekend."

"It's a good thing," Mac pointed out. "But I don't want to get into it. Admiral West called me today. I'm assigned the Court Martial of Colonel Lewis. Starting the week after the next."

"Why don't you want to get into it?" Mattie was curious.

"Colonel Lewis is facing charges because he failed to take the proper actions against an abusive Marine. Corporal Hayes," Harm explained.

"Oh?" Mattie looked dumbstruck.

"So, what did you do today?" Mac asked Mattie.

"I slept in, watched TV and did some laundry," Mattie smiled. "It was a good day. I'm glad I have time off before I start work, because this semester was hard."

"We're so proud of you," Mac smiled.

"Thanks," Mattie let out a sigh. "One more year and I'm an intern, can you believe it?"

"I can," Harm smiled.

 **Later**

Mac finished hanging up the laundry and turned the light off, before exiting the laundry room. She was ready for bed, feeling worn after a long day at Quantico. Mattie was still watching TV so she said good night and told her to secure the house.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she saw Harm reading a file in bed.

"I had to send Lieutenant Owens on assignment so I'm taking over a UA hearing tomorrow morning," Harm explained.

"A three-star as defense on a UA case," Mac chuckled. "A little overrepresented."

"Just a little," he put the file down and watched her undress. "You don't need the sleep tee."

She smirked as she put it on. "Didn't we cover that this morning?"

He chuckled as he watched her disappear into the bathroom, then reached for the file again.

"What did you mean with what you said about Krennick?" she wondered as she joined him in bed.

"I don't know," he put the file away again.

"What did she say?" Mac turned to him and propped herself up on an elbow.

"Well, that I had a nice family, that you are beautiful," he turned to her. "In which I agreed."

"And?" she rolled her eyes, tired of everyone bringing up her looks.

"It was just a strange conversation. One minute she's accusing me of being interested in younger officers', and then she compliments me and tells me I deserve to be the JAG," he shrugged.

"She accused you of having affairs with junior officers'?" Mac raised her eyebrows. "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea," he shook his head in disbelief. "I have never expressed any interest in any other woman since I married you. I would swear under oath."

She smiled. "Don't get defensive."

"I can't help it," he slumped back on the bed. "It's enough that the media portrays me as a charmer, I don't want that kinda reputation."

"Hey," she moved into his embrace. "No one thinks that about you."

"I guess," he cupped her face. "You are beautiful."

"You know, I take it back, I would definitely say that you are a charmer," she teased.

He chuckled. "Any chance that I can charm that sleep tee off of you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm too tired."

He kissed her deeply. "Let's get some sleep."

"I love you," she kissed him again.

"I love you too," he turned off the light and wrapped her in an embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quantico, the next day**

Mac loved being back at Quantico. She always liked the chance to get an assignment like this; overlooking an exercise and of course the chance to take her fitness test and qualify to shoot.

"Colonel," Jamie walked over to her. "We're almost ready. This training exercise is to free hostages."

Mac nodded. "You're using sharp ammunition?"

Jamie smiled. "It's the only way for them to truly be ready, huh?"

"A lot of first timers here?" Mac assumed.

"Yeah, but they look promising. It's nice to have the role of supervisor, I must admit that. Seeing younger men lead by example, training these youngsters to make it when all hell breaks loose," Jamie smirked. "Miss being where the real action is though."

Mac chuckled. "You always were a stud, Jamie."

Jamie was about to respond when an explosion occurred close enough for the shrapnel to reach them. Mac felt the impact as she slammed to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"Ma'am?" she felt someone turn her around.

"I'm okay, Corporal," she sat up and saw Jamie bleeding from cuts and bruises, already on his feet barking orders and demanding answers. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am," he helped her up. "You have cuts. The one in your arm seems the worse."

Mac looked at her arm where she had felt the most pain. "Yeah, I'll probably need a few stitches."

 **JAG Headquarters**

Harm was in the middle of the morning staff meeting. It looked like the worst caseload was behind them and he praised his people for the hard work they had put down. Personally, he was looking forward to the weekend.

"Well, it looks like you're on top of things, Commander," Harm told Graves after she had given an update on a case. He handed a file over to Lieutenant Peters. "A Petty Officer accused of…"

"Excuse me, sir," a Petty Officer peaked into the conference room. "You have a call from Bethesda. It's about Colonel Rabb."

Harm stood abruptly. "Bud take over," he hurried out the door.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Harm was led to the emergency room by a nurse. She pulled a curtain aside and he found Mac sitting on the bed while being stitched up by a Doctor. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Tiger," he smiled.

"That was the last stich," the Lieutenant Commander stood.

"What's the verdict Doc?" Harm wondered.

"Sir, the Colonel has a few cuts, mostly on her face. Superficial so there should be no scarring. They have been cleaned and will heal in a week or two. She also has eight stiches to her left arm. Nothing major. I'll just clean this up and put on a band aid and you can take her home. I don't see any reason to have her on medical leave but she should take it easy until over the weekend."

"I'll make sure she does," Harm promised.

"Still in the room," Mac offered a slight eyeroll.

Harm smiled. "We see you," he teased. "So, what happened?"

"A Private managed to throw a grenade behind him. He wasn't supposed to throw it until he was closer to the building, but he got confused by the orders and threw it too soon. How he managed to get it behind him I'll never know. He was pretty banged up himself. Jamie was standing in front of me and took most of the blow. He needed a few more stiches than me," Mac hesitated as the Doctor put the band aid on her. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Lieutenant Commander smiled. "Let the Admiral take care of you over the weekend."

"Don't worry, I'll let him run my errands for me," she got off the bed.

"I'll send a nurse in with your discharge papers. Good luck," the Lieutenant Commander added the last part to Harm.

"Thanks Doc, I'll need it," he flashed Mac a sweet smile. "You need help with your jacket?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"You got me a little worried, Marine. Are you okay?" he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm fine," she reassured and let him help her with the jacket. "Ready for my weekend to start though."

"We can go straight home and pack the car. If you still feel up to a Beallsville weekend?" he wondered.

"Yes, Beallsville sounds great," she smiled.

 **Beallsville, later that day**

Grams was waiting on them when they drove up. Harm had called her to tell her that they were coming earlier than expected. She rose from her seat on the porch and waived. Harm parked the car and smiled as he opened the door and got out. This place brought out all his best childhood memories. He loved coming there.

"It's so good to see you," Grams hugged him tight. "You look healthy."

"I am, ma'am," Harm kissed her cheek. "And so do you."

"Not getting any younger though," Grams turned to Mac. "And you just keep getting more beautiful every time I see you," she hugged Mac close. "What's with the cuts?"

It's good to see you too grams," Mac smiled. "Just a little mishap at Quantico this morning. Nothing to worry about."

"You should take better care of her," Grams reprimanded her grandson.

"I wasn't even there," Harm defended himself.

"He's taking really good care of me," Mac assured.

"Well, you can carry your bags to your room while I fix us something to eat. You haven't had lunch yet, have you?" Grams led Mac to the house.

"Not yet," Mac assured her.

Harm followed behind with their bags, disappearing upstairs with them. Grams and Mac went to the kitchen. "So, a mishap huh?" Grams wondered.

"Yeah, I was overseeing an exercise," Mac shrugged. "These things happen."

Grams went to the fridge. "I think that a chicken salad is what we need. Out on the porch in this great weather. A little too hot for my taste though."

"Sounds great. What can I do, Grams?" Mac wondered.

"Sit down and relax," Grams ordered.

Harm walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "Sounds like good advice, honey," he kissed her cheek.

"Harm can help me," Grams ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled and released Mac.

They enjoyed lunch on the porch, catching up on what was new. Mac always found an inner peace when she was there. After she married Harm, it had become one of her favorite places. Grams had welcomed Mac into the family right away, giving Mac the feeling of belonging. Harm's family had been wonderful, adopting her as one of their own.

"Thank you for lunch, Grams. I'll do the cleaning," Harm stood.

"I raised you well," Grams complimented.

"You sure did, Grams," Harm agreed.

Harm had been a handful for Trish after Harmon had been shot down in Vietnam. He had spent summers and other vacations in Beallsville and he had told Mac that if it wasn't for Grams he wouldn't be where he was today.

"It was so nice of you to take the time to come see an old lady," Grams smiled. "Especially now that you have the house to yourself."

Mac smiled. "It's been quiet. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to be just us, but I miss my babies."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Grams chuckled. "And it's important to have some adult time. Being a parent is hard work, it's easy to lose yourself a little. You both seem very happy though. Although, my grandson does seem tired."

"We are, both happy and tired," Mac agreed just as Harm came back with more ice tea. "Harm's been working hard."

"It's been a little busy," he agreed as he sat down. "Late nights."

"I saw you on TV. Don't exhaust yourself. It's only a job," Grams reminded him.

"Tell that to the big guys at the Pentagon," Harm joked. "It's slowing down now though."

"Well, this weekend is for relaxing," Grams ordered.

"That sounds great, Grams," Harm reached for Mac's hand just as his phone rang. "Sorry."

He stood and brought his phone with him inside. "Relaxing?" Grams questioned.

"It's a high-profile case," Mac explained. "It's probably Bud with an update. Harm had to leave early because I was hurt so he didn't get to finish what he intended."

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't anything serious," Grams let out a sigh. "And that you still chose to come here."

"We've been looking forward to this," Mac leaned back in her chair. "I could stay here forever."

"It's a magical place," Grams agreed.

The next day Mac woke a little after six listening to birds singing in the trees. She felt rested after going to bed early the previous night. Harm was sound asleep by her side, as usual more over on her side than his, sharing her pillow. She ran her hand through his soft hair, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you awake, handsome?" she whispered and was offered a groan in return. "I'm awake," she whispered.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"A little after six," she ran her hand down his chest.

"It's early," he complained. "Too early on a weekend."

Her hand found its way further down. "I'll make it worth your while."

His eyes opened and met hers. "How's the arm?"

Typical Harm to worry. "It's fine," she assured as she leaned in and kissed him.

It was after nine when they woke up the second time. Harm smiled and pulled her closer.

"We should get up," she mumbled.

He kissed her softly. "I need a shower."

"We could save water," she ran her hand suggestively down his chest.

"I'm all for that," he agreed and moved out of bed.

The shower took a little longer than planned, and they didn't really save any water by showering together. Harm smiled as he dried off, thinking that he was a lucky man.

"What are you smiling about?" Mac wondered.

Harm chuckled. "Just thinking that I'm a lucky man."

"Yes, you are," she agreed teasingly as she removed the band aid covering her stitches.

"Need help with the new one?" he wondered as he walked over.

"Sure," she handed it over to him and waited for him to fasten the new band aid. "Thanks."

"All part of the service, ma'am," he kissed her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harm's office, Monday morning**

Harm signed the paper and handed it over to his legal man. The morning had started off busy, a contrast to the lazy weekend he'd just had. He had needed it. Both Mac and he had been rested when they left Beallsville. They had dropped by Jennifer and Victor's place when they got back inn to town to see the new addition to the family. It was great to see them so happy. He thought back to when Matthew was that fresh, and he felt that time flew by too fast. When they got home he'd had a long skype conversation with the kids'.

"Send Lieutenant Scott my way, will you?" he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the Petty Officer left him.

After returning a few emails there was a knock on his door and Lieutenant Scott reported as ordered.

"Lieutenant," he stood. "Come in."

"Sir," the Lieutenant stood at attention in front of Harm's desk.

"At ease. There was an accident during a training exercise at Quantico on Friday. I want you to head over there to investigate," Harm handed over a file. "Colonel Potter requested an investigation. Normally a minor mishap like this wouldn't require JAG involvement, but he wanted his men to see that accidents could have legal consequences. It's an inexperienced unit and there have been several other incidents. Colonel Potter wants to know if he has a problem among his leaders."

"So, it's not a real investigation, sir?" Lieutenant Scott asked with raised eyebrows.

"Treat it as any other investigation, Lieutenant. File a report and if there is a problem with leadership in the unit there will be consequences. Maybe not legal consequences, but at the very least Colonel Potter knows what changes needs to be made." Harm hesitated. "Colonel Mackenzie was the JAG overseeing the exercise on Friday. She was hurt during the incident. I'm sure you've heard about it. Now, you've worked with the Colonel, but I expect you to treat her as any other witness."

"Of course, sir," Lieutenant Scott promised.

"Good," Harm smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I hope so, sir," the Lieutenant stood at attention. "If there was nothing else, sir?"

"Dismissed," Harm said and looked past the Lieutenant at his yeoman standing outside the door hovering. "Petty Officer?" Harm looked curious at O'Neil.

"Sir," O'Neil smiled hesitantly as she stepped into the office, the paper in her hand.

"What's up?" Harm wondered.

"Have you read todays paper, sir?" O'Neil wondered.

"No, I didn't have the time this morning," Harm held out his hand. "What does it say?" he wondered.

O'Neil handed the paper over.

Harm read the headline and raised his eyebrows. "What the hell!" he continued to read. "This is…" his phone interrupted him. "Admiral Rabb? Yes, Mr. Secretary, I just read it," he waived O'Neil away.

 **A little later**

Mac was sipping her coffee as she headed to her office. Her commanding officer met her halfway there.

"Colonel," he greeted her.

"Admiral," she stopped and studied him, wondering why he was looking at her funny.

"I take it you didn't read the newspaper this morning," he handed it over to her.

Mac almost choked on her coffee as she read.

"Colonel, are you okay?" the Admiral wondered.

Mac focused on her Commanding Officer. "Admiral, yes, I'm fine."

The Admiral looked at her with worry. "Are you ready to focus on your trial?"

"Admiral, this is ridiculous," she reassured. "I don't know where they got this, but it's silly. Petty Officer Coates was Admiral Chegwidden's yeoman, then General Creswell's. She's one of our closest friend's. She's my son's godparent. We're her daughter's godparent's. This article is based on assumptions, not truth."

The Admiral nodded. "I thought as much. Carry on."

"Yes, sir," Mac said and headed for her office.

 **Secretary of the Navy, John Carter's office**

"I don't have to tell you that these are serious accusations, Admiral," SecNav said.

"Sir, that article is based on half truths and lies," Harm let out a sigh.

"Did this Petty Officer live in your building?" SecNav wondered.

"She did. She shared an apartment with my ward. She did run my office when I was stationed in London too, sir. Other than that, this article is a lie. I'm a happily married man," Harm pointed out.

"Well, that just makes it worse, Admiral. It makes it an even greater scandal," SecNav leaned over his desk. "Admiral, I need you to nip this in the butt."

"I've already written an official statement rebutting every accusation in the article. I talked to the editor and he'll publish a retraction. The journalist got fired," Harm looked thoughtful. "What I would like to know is who was their source in the first place. It's clear to me that I have an enemy out there."

SecNav nodded. "Any idea who?"

Harm hesitated. "Nothing I can prove, sir."

"Well, I'd watch my back if I was you Admiral. An enemy like that is dangerous," SecNav leaned back in his chair. "Very dangerous."

 **Rabb house, later that night**

Mac had just put the pasta in the water when she heard the front door open and shut. She had been busy in court and hadn't had the chance to talk to her husband yet. She had looked for him during her lunch break, but he'd been at the Pentagon. He had sent her a text, saying that he had looked for her and that they'd talk later.

"Hey," she offered a sweet smile. "Bad day?" she assumed by his tired look.

"The worst," he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Sorry I missed you before you went to court. I tried to find you."

"I tried to find you at lunchtime, but you were with SecNav," she stepped around the counter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just let me blow off some steam," he kissed her softly. "I need a run."

She nodded. "Okay."

He headed upstairs while Mac went back to the food. She had talked to Trish earlier to let her know what was going on. Then Mattie had wanted to talk, and she was furious about what was going on. A friend of her had sent her an email with a link to the news article and she had seen it on the news too later in the day. She had felt responsible because she had been the reason why Jenn had moved into the apartment next to Harm.

Harm came back after his run, showered and came downstairs. "I kept dinner warm for you," Mac said from her spot on the couch.

"Thank you," he headed for the kitchen, and came back fifteen minutes later. "Thanks for dinner," he slumped down on the couch.

Harm's less than happy facial expression didn't go unnoticed by her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm pissed, and frustrated," he ran a hand through his hair. "Coates was pissed. She called the newspaper, threatening to sue them."

"Who can blame her," Mac put her hand on his arm and rubbed it up and down. "So, who's making up stories about you?"

"I have no idea," he leaned back on the couch. "Mac, do you think Krennick is capable of doing this?"

"No, she's too bright," Mac looked thoughtful. "There's no way she'd risk it. Besides, I don't get the feeling that she's that type."

He let out a sigh. "Me neither."

Mac smiled. "Hey, it'll be fine."

"I know it'll be fine, but I'm still pissed," he sat up straight and reached for the remote, flipping through channels. He stopped when he heard his name. "Admiral Rabb, I just have to ask you? So, how hot must this Petty Officer be if there's any point being unfaithful to your wife," Jay Lamaze, a comedian with his own talk show held up a picture of him and Mac from a formal function last year. Mac looked spectacular in the black dress she wore. "I mean, this is a solid ten, right guys?"

Mac slumped back on the couch with a huff. "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Now I think that this clears the Admiral of all charges," Jay continued to the cheering from the crowd.

Harm turned off the TV.

"Idiot?" Mac mumbled.

Harm reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry, I've been so focused on myself that I haven't even asked how you feel about all of this."

Mac moved her focus on to him. "Hey, I knew it was a lie. I never thought there was any hold in the accusations. I was more worried about who had come up with this. There's obviously someone with a grudge out there."

Harm nodded and offered a sweet smile. "I love you."

"I love you more," she tugged on his hand. "Did you talk to the kids'?"

"Yeah, Mattie was furious. She feels like it's her fault."

"I know, I talked to her too," Mac let out a sigh. "This whole thing is really something isn't it?"

"Yeah, something rotten," he leaned back on the couch. "I hate that I don't know who that journalist got this from."

"Yeah," she looked hesitantly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that, you could ask Webb," she said carefully. "He'd find out for you."

Harm looked thoughtful. "I don't know Mac. I don't want to ask a favor that would make someone do something illegal."

"It wouldn't be for him," she pointed out. "He would probably have that journalists email hacked in an hour and have the source."

Harm wasn't convinced. "Even if I knew who the source was, what could I do about it?"

"Confront it," Mac threw her arms out. "Come on Rabb, who knows what this person is capable of? Back in the day you would have turned every stone and gone to battle."

"Okay, you've been spending too much time at Quantico with your Marine buddies," Harm chuckled. "Power down Marine."

"Hey, no one messes with my man," she teased. "Let me ask Webb. Please? You know you want to know who this person is so that you can kick his or her ass."

Harm let out a sigh. "I think you want to kick his or her ass," he pointed out.

"Yes, I do. I don't like it when someone drags my man through the mud. What you did for Coates, helping her turn her life around, and for Mattie too, it just shows what a great man you are. I was so proud of you, still am," she tugged on his hand. "I hate that someone made it into something dirty and I want that person to get what he or she deserves."

Harm smiled. "Thank you. Partner," he leaned in and kissed her. "I like that you have my back."

"Always," she promised.

"I'll talk to Webb," he said after thinking about it.

Mac smiled. "He'll be glad to help you out."

Harm nodded. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I'm taking a bath," she stood and walked around the couch. "You know," she removed her shirt in one swift motion. "You could join me."

Harm stood. "Right behind you sweet thing."


	12. Chapter 12

**JAG Headquarters, Tuesday**

After talking with his wife and a calming bath with her, ending in some amazing lovemaking afterwards, Harm was ready to go to battle. He had called Clayton Webb first thing. It was still awkward to talk with the man who had been involved with his wife years earlier. It had been a thought time for him to see her happy with someone else, beating himself up about what happened in Paraguay. He had been angry with her at the same time as he understood why she'd go on without him, knowing that he had blown his chance with her. Even now, years into a happy marriage, he still resented the years when they had been dancing around each other. They had both made mistakes, and Mac had admitted to him that she had so many regrets about getting involved with Webb.

"I'll look into it, Harm," Webb said even before Harm could ask him.

"You knew I wanted to ask you?" Harm chuckled.

"If it was me, I'd want to know as well," Webb said. "I'll let you know."

The line went dead and he hung up the phone. "Petty Officer?" he questioned as she saw her hovering in his doorway.

"Sir," she walked over to his desk and handed him a few post-it notes. "You have to call SecNav back, you have to RSVP to Admiral Nimitz retirement party and Jay Lamaze wants you on his show."

Harm hesitated. "Me?"

"Yes, sir," Petty Officer O'Neil pointed to the second post-it note. "What should I tell him?"

"I don't know," Harm let out a sigh.

"Personally, I think it would be good for you to be on the show. Sometimes it's smart to offer up a little bit of yourself, sir," O'Neil smiled. "We all know that the accusations are untrue, and we're all behind you, sir."

Harm smiled. "Thank you, Petty Officer."

"Any time, sir," she smiled. "So, about Admiral Nimitz?"

"RSVP yes, tell this Lamaze guy I'll be there," Harm let out a sigh. "I better call SecNav. I'm going to need coffee for that."

O'Neil nodded. "I'll be right back, sir."

 **Later**

Mac was on Skype with their kids' when he came home that night. Matthew was busy telling her about their day and Harm joined her by the kitchen table.

"Hi, buddy."

"Dad!"

He kissed Mac hello. "Sorry about being late, again."

"You're here now," she smiled and stood.

"Dad, grandma says that I have a listening problem, just like you did when you were my age," Matthew smiled brightly.

Harm chuckled. "Are you not behaving?"

"He's fine, just jumping in the pool when there's no adults around," Trish peaked over Matthew's shoulder. "You look tired son."

"Long day. Again," Harm explained. "Hey buddy, the pool is only allowed when grown ups are around. What if you get into trouble and there's no one around to help you?" Harm warned.

"I know, I know, I won't do it again," Matthew promised.

"Good boy," Harm smiled. "I wish I could be there too."

"Me too. Can't you come?" Matthew wondered pleadingly.

"I really can't," Harm said just as Claire's face came on the screen. "Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"

"Great, grandma and I have been painting," Claire smiled brightly.

"She's quite good," Trish complimented. "We might have an artist brewing."

They talked for a while longer, then they said good night. "You're still in uniform?" Harm questioned as he stood.

Mac looked up from her phone. "Yeah, I let court run late. I figured you'd be late anyway," she shrugged. "I ordered a pizza for us. Should be here soon."

Harm smiled as he rounded the counter. "Sounds good," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"How was your day?" she wondered.

"I found out who my enemy is," he sat down on a bar stool. "Petty Officer Liam Sweets. He was a computer technician on board the Stennis. He was convicted for a series of rapes in his home town. I was the prosecutor and apparently, he holds a grudge. He's in Leavenworth, and because of good behavior he got to run a computer course for other prisoners."

"Really?" she hesitated. "How could he access an email account without the guards knowing?"

"They trusted him, and he took advantage. He's a bit of a computer geek. It came up at his trial that he had hacked into women's web cameras and gotten a view into their personal life. This is back in the day when computers were still something new and people were more naïve."

"That happens more often than you'd think even now. Did you know that a web camera is one of the easiest things to hack into?" Mac touched his shoulder in a sweet gesture. "At least you know who was trying to mess up your life, huh?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, from his sitting position his nose was touching her breast. "This is a nice position."

She chuckled. "Come on," she turned and took his hand. "Let's get changed before pizza arrives. Maybe later we can have some fun."

He stood and followed her. "I'm going to hold you to it."

 **Harm's office, Friday**

Harm looked up when there was a knock on his door. Krennick was standing in his doorway. She had wrapped up the case the previous day and he knew she probably were returning to her usual duties.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," she stepped into his office. "I'm leaving now."

Harm stood. "You've done good work on this case," he rounded his desk and offered his hand.

"Thank you," she shook his hand. "I read about the convict who had emailed that reporter at The Post. Makes me wonder about serious journalism."

"Yeah, and not for the first time," Harm agreed.

"I was surprised when you didn't confront me with it," she admitted. "I figured I was a suspect."

Harm hesitated slightly. "You were, for a brief second. I figured you were too smart for something like that."

"I'm not your enemy, Harm. I respect what you've accomplished," she smiled. "You're doing great work."

"I appreciate that," Harm looked up when O'Neil walked into his office. "The Colonel will be a little late. Ten minutes or so."

"Thanks O'Neil," Harm smiled. "I'm taking Mac out to dinner."

"Enjoy," Krennick turned to leave.

Harm stood and gathered his things. He rounded his desk and headed out the door. "You should go home too O'Neil."

"Yes, sir," O'Neil stood. "Have a nice weekend, sir."

"You too, Petty Officer," Harm headed into the bullpen. "At ease," he said before anyone could snap to attention. "Commander, you're here late?"

Bud put away a file and turned to him. "Just leaving, sir."

"Good. Say hello to Harriet and the kids from me," Harm smiled.

"Will do, sir," Bud pointed behind Harm. "Looks like your date is ready."

Harm turned. "Lucky me."

"Ready to go?" Mac smiled. "Hey, Bud."

"Have a nice weekend, sir, ma'am," Bud smiled and headed for his office.

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "You look great."

"I wanted to dress up for you," she took his hand. "Come on, Admiral."

 **Sunday**

It was a happy couple greeting their kids' at the airport on Sunday night. It was the first time Matthew had been away for two weeks without them. He had done great, but it was nice to get them all home again.

"Mom!" Matthew ran over the second he saw them and jumped into her arms.

"My baby," she hugged him close. "I missed you so much."

"Dad!" Matthew jumped from his mother and into his father's arms.

"Hi, buddy," Harm hugged him close.

"Hi guys," Mac hugged Claire and Nathan, then Mattie. "It's so good to see you guys."

"We missed you," Claire hugged her father too.

"We missed you guys so much," Harm smiled widely.

Matthew was talking the whole way home about what he had done with his grandparent's, and what he wanted to do when he got home. They had a nice dinner and dessert, before the kids' excused themselves. Claire wanted to call Kim to let her know that she was home, and Nathan ran across the street to see one of his buddie's. Matthew stayed behind to build some Legos with his Dad. Mac sat down to watch them.

"Grandpa said we had to wait until I got home before building it, because he was afraid I'd lose some parts," Matthew opened the box.

"Sounds smart," Harm agreed and ruffled his hair.

Mac smiled as she watched them interact. They were so much alike, father and son. The love of her life and their four percent miracle.

 **Monday**

On Monday night they were all, except Matthew, gathered watching Harm on TV. Matthew had gone to bed a little earlier, since Mac decided that he wasn't old enough to understand the seriousness of what had happened the previous week. Mac was so proud of her husband, and he did look handsome on TV. It was a fun interview. Harm really got to show off who he really was, and he got to talk about his career as a fighter pilot and of course how he felt about what had happened.

"The media has an important job, and I feel it's important that the truth, good, bad or ugly, gets out, but you have a tremendous responsibility. A story like this could ruin a man's life, and it's not even true. Thankfully I have an amazing family who knows me. I had their support from the minute this blew up," Harm smiled.

"The Colonel isn't one to talk to the media, but in this case, she was out giving you her support very quickly." A picture of the two of them appeared on the screen.

"She is my biggest support. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for her," Harm said honestly.

"I hope the Colonel isn't too mad that I dragged her into this?" Jay said.

"She's plotting her revenge," Harm joked.

"I should probably be watching my back then. I did get a black eye once from a Marine. But I'm not wrong, you do have a spectacular wife, Admiral," Jay continued.

"I really do," Harm agreed. "She's the best partner possible. I'm lucky."

They talked a little bit more then the interview was over.

"That was great," Mattie stood. "I'm going to read for a while. Good night."

"Good night, Mattie," Mac smiled.

"I think Dad did good," Nathan said.

"He sure did," Mac agreed. "And now it's time for bed."

Claire stood. "Did that man who tried to hurt Daddy get punished?"

"He's already in prison, but he'll lose his privileges," Mac reassured as she too stood.

"Good," Nathan stood too and headed upstairs. "Good night."

"Good night," Mac put her arm around Claire. "Want me to follow you upstairs?"

Claire nodded. "I don't understand why anyone would hurt Daddy. He's the best."

"He is, but sometimes people who have done bad things feel resentful when they have to go to prison. But you don't have to worry about that. No one will hurt Daddy," Mac reassured.

"Okay," Claire smiled as they headed upstairs.

 **Later that night**

Harm found the house quiet when he entered it. The interview had gone great. He had initially been nervous to be live on the air like that, but it had gone well. He had done something he hated, talking about himself in public.

"Hey," he bent down and kissed his wife.

"You did good, Admiral," she smiled.

"Yeah?" he chuckled. "I hate talking about myself like that.

"You were very humble," she complimented. "One of the things I love the most about you."

"It wasn't so bad opening up in front of the whole country," he smiled sheepishly. "I guess Petty Officer O'Neil was right."

"You're a good guy, Harm," Mac stood and walked around the couch. "It's nothing wrong with letting everyone see the man behind the uniform," she put her arms around him.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I guess," he kissed her again. "I'm going to get out of this uniform, want to help?"

She chuckled. "Best offer I've gotten all day."


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday, one week later**

Matthew Harmon Rabb ran into the kitchen and almost collided with his father. After a shrug as his father reminded him to slow down he jumped up on a chair and reached for a pancake. Harm and Mac shared amused looks.

"I'm ready to go," Matthew said with his mouth full.

"Buddy, we have the time to eat properly," Harm reminded him. "We'll go when I'm ready, and I haven't even had my coffee yet," he sat down by his wife's side.

"Are you coming flying, Mom?" Matthew wondered.

"Nope, it'll be just you and your father today," Mac smiled. Nathan and Claire were on sleepovers and wouldn't be home until later in the day, so she had the whole day to relax with a good book.

"More flying for me then," Matthew flashed her a huge smile.

Mac was amused. "He's so your son."

"No doubt about that," Harm agreed. The week had been quiet, a relief after the hectic weeks prior. The media had quieted down and found someone else to write about, and the phones had been quiet. Harm put his hand on Mac's shoulder and rubbed it softly as he sipped his coffee. He had been reminded again last week about how important she was to him, in every way. "What will you do today?" he wondered.

"Read," she sipped her coffee. "Do some laundry maybe."

"That sounds boring, Mom," Matthew commented.

"Well, your clothes don't wash themselves you know," she reminded him.

"I guess," Matthew stood. "May I go play?"

"Are you sure you're done?" Mac wondered.

"Yes, ma'am," Matthew finished his juice. "Let me know when we're going, Dad."

"Did you forget something?" Harm wondered.

Matthew hesitated, then reached for his plate and glass. "Sorry."

Harm chuckled. "You won't be bored on your own then?"

"Nope, I'll be fine with a book," she reassured.

He nodded. "I was thinking that I want to do something special for you."

"Special?" she wondered.

"As a thank you for being you and for having my back," he smiled. "It's been crazy, and you've been amazing."

"You don't have to do anything, Harm. We're a team," she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"But it's easy to take the person closest to you for granted, and I never want to do that with you," he hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she let out a happy sigh.

"So, what do you want to do? Fancy dinner? Weekend away?" he suggested.

She looked thoughtful. "There's one thing you can do."

"Name it," he requested.

"Tonight, make those amazing homemade burgers, and we'll eat together all of us," she smiled.

He nodded. "I can do that."

"Good," she kissed him again.

 **Later that day**

Harm put Sarah safely down on the ground again. They had been up for hours and Matthew was so disappointed when Harm started their descent. It was nice to have a little father and son quality time. The previous day Matthew had been with him to work, alternating between staying with him and Mac. He'd sat in on the trial Mac was preceding over and had a thousand questions about that afterwards, then he'd been with Harm in his office and spent some time with Commander Graves, and Petty Officer O'Neil had taken him out for ice cream while Harm was in a meeting. According to Matthew it had been an awesome day.

"Do we really have to stop?" Matthew wondered as Harm helped him down from the plane.

"Yes," Harm ruffled his hair. "We're having ice cream too, right? And we have some shopping to do for tonight's dinner."

"Yeah, I guess," Matthew shrugged. "It was awesome up there, Dad."

"I agree," Harm smiled.

"When can we go up again?" Matthew wondered as Harm started looking over the plane.

"Soon, I hope," Harm chuckled. "Very soon."

They went to have ice cream, the did a little grocery shopping before returning home.

 **Later**

Mac had just finishing hanging up clothes when she heard the front door open and shut.

"In here," she called and soon Matthew peaked inside. "How was it?"

"Mom, it was so cool," Matthew walked over. "I got to fly her alone too."

"You look so happy," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just like seeing your father."

"He's pretty happy too," Harm stepped through the doorway.

"Hey," she kissed him softly. "I'm glad you two had so much fun together."

"Me too," Harm ruffled Matthew's hair.

"I was thinking about getting started on lunch," Mac made a motion to head out the door.

"We'll help," Harm followed her.

They made lunch and ate, then the door rang and some of Matthew's friends wanted him to come out and play. Mac found her husband out on the porch a little later with his phone.

"Busy?" she wondered as she put a mug with coffee in front of him.

"Nah, just checking my email," he smiled as she sat down beside him, and moved his arm around her shoulder. "So, I've done some soul-searching."

She looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"I'm not saying that I'm not happy about my decision. It was an honor to be appointed the new JAG," he hesitated. "But I've come to realize that workwise I'm busier than ever, and there's a lot more eyes following me, and you guys too."

"We knew that," she wondered where he was going with this.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have to make every moment with the kids, and you," he pulled her closer. "count."

"Well, that sounds like a plan," she smiled. "But Harm, you already make it count. I don't want you to walk around with a bad conscience. You're a great father, and a great husband. We are lucky."

"I'm the lucky one. "He wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head."


End file.
